Finding Home
by peski0piksi
Summary: Bella is a vampire living on her own, nearly incapacitated by loneliness and depression. She makes a decision that will lead her to Forks, where she finds a family living a life she could have only dreamed about. Will she be welcomed into their world? Or will she find herself alone again?
1. Chapter 1

The vampire who changed me was named Jonathan.

He didn't mean to do it; he had meant to kill me. I was supposed to be just another meal for him. Sometimes, in the dark, deep, lonely hours of the early morning when I pray for sleep that will never come again, I wish he had succeeded in completing the job.

The vampire who stopped Jonathan before he could drain the life from me was named William. He wasn't trying to save me-he just had a vendetta against Jonathan, who had killed his mate. The fact that he happened to finally track Jonathan down at the exact same moment Jonathan had bitten me was nothing but pure coincidence. Another shining example of my extraordinarily bad luck in life. William told me later that if he hadn't been overcome with uncontrollable hatred and rage in that moment, he would have waited the extra minute or so until Jonathan had finished me off. He actually apologized for "saving" my life, if you can believe it.

Certainly _someone_ should have apologized. It's not like my life had been worth saving to begin with, and turning me into a vampire didn't exactly help things. I'm just not sure I can lay the blame at William's feet. Or Jonathan's, even. He was just doing what predators do. I can't really blame him any more than you can blame a lion for killing a zebra.

I guess most of the blame could be laid at my mother's feet. My human memories have mostly faded, but I do remember that my early childhood was for the most part normal. My father had passed away when I was just a baby, and after that it was just me and my Mom. She hadn't been the world's best mother, but she had been adequate. That is, she was adequate up until the point that she fell in love with Phil. I was ten years old.

Life after that had been hell. I remember the way my already withdrawn mother had pulled further and further away from me as she sank deep into Phil's world of drugs and booze and sex. By the time he started hitting her and "loaning" her out to his friends, she was already too far gone in addiction to put up any kind of resistance. The next six years or so, which I have tried particularly hard to forget, are nothing but a blur of pain and fear.

My mother finally died of an overdose when I was sixteen. Up to that point I had perfected the art of being invisible. I flew below the radar, avoiding Phil's notice whenever possible. He allowed this for the most part-abusing my mother had seemed to be enough to keep him satisfied, and I survived those years with only a few blows here and there. When she was gone, though, his gaze turned to me. I could tell, too, that he wasn't looking at me as just a good alternative punching bag. It was like he had all of a sudden realized that I was no longer a little girl, and I could see it in his eyes that he was starting to think I'd make a good substitute for my mother in more than one way.

I bolted at the first opportunity.

I had nowhere safe to go, though, and that was how I ended up living on the streets. That's how I ended up in that dark alley where Jonathan found me, cold and starving and ripe for elimination. Really, it was very reasonable for him to choose me as his dinner.

I don't remember how he approached me, or if I saw him coming or not. All I remember is the sudden, sharp pain as he sank his razor-like teeth into my neck. The ripping sensation as another body collided with the man on top of me, detaching his mouth from me in the process. The sounds of the struggle as the two men-like monsters tried to destroy one another.

And then unimaginable pain.

Pain on top of pain, and then doubled. Tripled. Burning, searing, destroying pain.

Somehow, even through the fire, I was aware of the newcomer's movements. He threw the remains of my attacker's body in a nearby dumpster and then lit the entire thing into a huge blaze. I whimpered, trying not to scream, trying not to draw his attention, but he heard me anyway, of course.

He walked back over to me, took one look, and let out a gusty sigh.

"Shit," he mumbled to himself. Then he spoke louder. "I guess it won't do to just leave you here, will it?"

I couldn't answer. It took every ounce of my strength not to cry out against the fire coursing through my veins. The man didn't seem to expect me to speak, though. He bent over and scooped me up into his arms with absurd ease, and the next thing I knew it felt like we were flying through the air. I realized later that he was running. Running so fast the few humans out and about at that hour wouldn't really be able to see anything but a strange blur if they happened to be looking our way.

He carried me out of the city and deep into the forest, finally stopping when we reached the edge of a small clearing. He set me down against the bottom of a tall tree, saying, "You can scream if you want to. Nobody around for miles."

When I finally opened my mouth, though, what came out wasn't a scream, but a plea: "Kill me. _Please_. Kill me!" Anything, anything was better than this pain. I longed for death, for relief, for anything to make it stop. Just please make it stop!

The man seemed to hesitate, but then denied my request.

"I'm sorry, my dear. I promise, the pain will end. When it does, if you still want to die, I will oblige you."

It was then that I finally screamed.

* * *

Every agonizing moment of my change is firmly entrenched in my brain. My first clear memories. It's not something I like to dwell on.

My eyes were closed when my heart pumped its last beat. I remember lying there, afraid to move, sure I was finally dead. When I finally opened my eyes, I was bombarded with sensation.

I could see the ant crawling on a leaf of the tree fifty feet above me. I could hear a mouse scurrying through the dead leaves on the forest floor a half a mile away. I could smell...I could smell..._everything_. See, taste, hear, _everything_.

"Try to stay calm," a musical voice came from my left. I whipped my head around and took my first good look at the man who had been both my savior and condemner. He was middle-aged, with slightly receding brown hair and a concerned wrinkle of skin on his forehead. His eyes were somehow kind, despite their horrifying red color.

"It's a lot to take in at first, I know," he continued. "You'll adjust, just give it some time."

"What's happened to me?" I asked, and was immediately taken aback by the sound of my own voice. It reminded me of the chiming of bells.

"I'm sorry, my dear," the man said with a heavy sigh. "There's really no way to ease you into this, so I'm just going to out and say it. You've been turned into a vampire."

I just gaped at him.

"A vampire? Like a soulless, blood-sucking creature-of-the-night vampire? You've got to be joking."

"I'm afraid not," he said with a sad shake of his head.

I truly didn't believe him, although looking back I don't know what could have been a better explanation for the bite in my neck, the red eyes, and the extraordinarily enhanced sensory input. I guess it's called denial.

"What's your name?" He asked me.

"Bella," I gasped. "My name is Bella Swan." That, at least, was still true, right?

"Nice to meet you, Bella. I'm William."

William spent the next two days with me, giving me a basic introduction into my new world. He disabused me of my previous ideas of vampires (no coffins, no fangs, no stakes through the heart) and revealed some surprising truths (no sleeping, and sparkling skin.). (I refused to believe that last one until I saw it with my own eyes.) He told me about the law-enforcing Volturi, and the basic rules for living in vampire society.

"Most of us travel singly or in pairs. There are a few slightly larger groups, but we're a solitary species for the most part. Unless you want your head ripped off, you'll respect other vampire's hunting territories. Most are okay if you're just passing through, but you should make it quick and avoid hunting on another vampire's turf if at all possible."

"Is that why you killed Jonathan?" I asked.

"No," he answered and then paused. "I killed Jonathan because he killed my mate. That's something else you should understand about vampires. When we find true love, it's forever. Vampire mates form a special bond. It's very strong. Indestructible, really. It never ends, no matter how much time goes by, not even after one of the pair is gone."

"What was her name?" I asked softly, not sure if he would want to go into his own personal story.

He hesitated.

"Cassandra," he said finally. "We were together for almost three hundred years. She was so beautiful. So kind. What Jonathan did was inexcusable."

"Why did he kill her?"

William shrugged.

"Jonathan didn't have a mate of his own. He met Cassandra while I was away hunting. When she refused his advances, he killed her out of anger. That was three years ago."

"But," I said, confused. "If Cassandra was _your_ mate, couldn't Jonathan tell? Couldn't he sense there was no potential for a bond between the two of them?"

William gave a small, rueful laugh.

"Vampires don't _need_ the mate-bond to be in a relationship. In that, some of us are much like humans. We can think we're in love when it's not real. When we're really just trying to kill the loneliness. Or when we really are just trying to fill a physical need. But a truly bonded relationship is different. It's one of those things that you can't really understand until you've experienced it. When it happens to you, though…you'll know."

"So you've been just hunting Jonathan for three years? What are you going to do now that you've finally taken your revenge?"

William just looked at me, a heavy sadness in his eyes.

"We can discuss that later. But for now, it's time to stop stalling and go on your first hunt, Bella."

"No!" I said. "Not yet. I'm not ready yet."

"Of course you're ready. I don't know how you've stood it this long! Most newborns are completely ravenous and nearly unstoppable. Aren't you thirsty?"

I put a hand to my throat, as if to hide the burning that he already knew was there.

"Yes, I'm thirsty," I said truthfully. "But not thirsty enough to feel okay about killing someone."

"You're going to have to do it eventually," William told me, not unkindly. "I know it's a hard idea to adjust to, but that's just who you are now. You ate meat as a human, yes?"

"Yes."

"This isn't really any different."

"It's completely different! They're _people_."

"And people are animals, the same as cows and chickens and pigs. Highly evolved and intelligent animals, but animals just the same."

"No," I said, shaking my head. "No. I can't think that way. To kill someone…someone's mother, or child….I think I'd rather die myself."

William lifted an eyebrow.

"That is an option, actually. You remember I told you during your transformation that if you wanted me to kill you once you were changed, I would do it. I do feel responsible for you now. If you decide you'd rather not live this life, I will end it for you."

"Why couldn't you have killed me while I was in so much pain?" I asked resentfully.

"Because your decision then wouldn't have been made rationally. I needed to give you the chance to make an educated, calm decision. I felt like I owed it to you."

I sighed. As bleak as things looked, I still couldn't wish myself dead.

"Can I think about it?" I asked William, hedging.

"Not for long, I'm afraid."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm going to be leaving you soon, my dear." His voice was apologetic.

"What?" I cried, feeling panicky. "You can't leave me alone! What will I do? Where will I go?"

"You'll figure it out, I'm sure. You're a smart girl. Maybe you can find a coven to join."

"But…but…where are you going? Why can't I come with you?" I sputtered.

"Because I'm going to Italy. To the Volturi."

"But _why_? You told me they were dangerous."

"I certainly hope they will be," he said. Then, when I still looked confused, he continued. "Bella, my Cassandra is gone. Jonathan is gone. Now it's time I went, too."

"You mean you're going to ask the Volturi to kill you?" I cried, disgusted.

"That is my plan, yes. Unless you'd rather do the job for me? It would save a lot of time and expense…"

Unbelievably, he had a small smile on his face as he made his absurd request.

"No! William…"

"I didn't think so…Ah, well. It'll be nice to see Italy again."

"I don't understand. I know you're sad about Cassandra…"

"No, my dear, I'm afraid you'll never understand until you've found your own mate. I'm more than sad, Bella. I'm in physical pain, every second of every day, and that pain is never going to fade. I can't live without her, Bella. I don't _want_ to."

"But…"

"No, Bella. This isn't a subject for debate. I made my decision a long time ago. Now, we either need to hunt, or you need to let me know if you want me to kill you. Either way, I'm going to leave you when the sun goes down."

In the end, he left without killing me _or_ teaching me to hunt. I still refused to kill anybody, but I didn't want to die, either. And William refused to wait around for me to come to my senses…he said he had waited long enough. So when the sun set, he kissed me on my cheek, apologized one last time, and then disappeared into the night.

That was two years ago, and I've been alone ever since.

* * *

AN: Please review! (And don't worry…Edward and co. will be making an appearance very soon. The purpose of this chapter was largely to set up the background and rules for this universe…)


	2. Chapter 2

_Bella_

The problem of my diet was resolved soon enough. Two days after William left me, I was wandering listlessly through the forest, trying to distract myself from the burn that was now raging in my throat, when a breeze shifted and all of a sudden I was captured by the delicious aroma of hot, coursing, blood. I did not decide to feed. I had no choice. My instincts took me over completely, and I could not have stopped myself even if I had been sensible enough to try.

Fortunately, my first victim was a mountain lion and not a human.

After, I must have sat there looking at that corpse for hours. I could not believe what I had done. I was both horrified and relieved. Horrified at my mercilessness, horrified at my terrible lethality. Relieved from my thirst. Relieved that I had found a way to live that didn't make me want to die.

That is how I existed. I stayed by myself, as far away from humans I can get. Mostly I wandered around up in Northern Canada, where human civilization is as sparse as you can find it these days. I went into a small town here and there, for provisions. But I went in the middle of the night, when the likelihood of encountering someone was unlikely. And I always gorged myself on animal blood before I went, just in case. On these occasions, I of course would be able to smell the scent of humans, but never to the point I faced any real temptation.

One of my first stolen possessions was a tent. Not that I need protection from the elements, but it felt more home-like to have walls around me sometimes no matter how flimsy. I also took clothes, of course, and books, a portable DVD player and the movies to go with it, puzzles and games. Anything to pass the time.

I ran into other vampires on three separate occasions. Two of the times I met other solitary wanderers, who stayed to speak to me for maybe five minutes before they moved on. The third time I met a small nomadic coven of two men and one woman. A bit more social, they stayed with me for several hours. One of the men, Laurent, seemed fascinated by my unusual diet. He even asked if I would like to travel with them for awhile. I would have been tempted if it was just Laurent alone, but I didn't care for his companions. I didn't like the way James leered at me with an appreciative smirk, and I especially didn't care for the way his mate Victoria watched him watching me with a look of fury on her face. So I politely declined Laurent's generous offer, saying that I preferred to stay by myself.

It was a lie, of course. I was miserable with loneliness. Not that I had ever had such a great life before...no close friends, no family to speak of. But I least I had people to interact with. Teachers and acquaintances at school. Cashiers at the stores. Neighbors. Even my mother on occasion.

Now there was nobody. It was maddening.

So maddening, in fact, that I did eventually come to the decision to end it. I simply couldn't take the crippling loneliness anymore, so I decided I would follow in William's footsteps and go to the Volturi.

Of course, this plan had its own problems. How would I get there? I had no money and no identification, so it wasn't like I could just buy a plane ticket to Italy. And even if I could, there was no way I could make the flight without killing someone. I didn't even trust myself to pass a human on the street, much less coop myself up with a planeload of them for hours on end. I told myself I didn't need a plane...I could run and swim there. But then again I ran into the problem of my bloodlust. How did I get to and through Volterra without putting myself in close proximity to humans?

The answer was I couldn't. I would not be able to end my life until I had learned to be around people. William had already warned me that other methods wouldn't work-I couldn't just jump off a cliff or starve myself to death. So I set myself to the task.

I took it very slow at first...allowing myself to creep up on a lone camper out in the middle of nowhere. If I slipped, at least the damage would be minimized. To my amazement, although his blood smelled delicious, I was able to control myself with ease. So I pushed myself a little further-the next night I was able to walk through an entire campground of people without causing any harm. I was pleasantly surprised...but still wary. It was one thing to walk among people out in the open, with plenty of fresh breezes blowing through on a regular basis. But would I have the strength to close myself up in a room with them?

I practiced with the campers for two weeks before I let myself try it. I chose a shopping mall for the experiment...an enclosed space, but a _large_ space, with plenty of moving air to dilute the scent. As I wandered through from store to store, I marveled. It felt so good to be back in civilization, even though I still wasn't really part of it. I found I could resist the call of human blood with much more ease than I expected. I would be able to go to Volterra after all!

Then, walking past the food court, I spied a group of teenagers just about my age. They were being rowdy, laughing and yelling as teenagers in a crowd are wont to do. And suddenly i felt a jolt of longing pierce my heart, followed by a realization.

I didn't want to die. I just didn't want to be alone anymore. If I had the ability to get to the Volturi, then didn't that mean I also had the ability to live in the world again?

I couldn't believe what an idiot I had been. Here I was...surrounded by people living their lives. I could have a life, too. An immortal life. I could do just about anything, go anywhere I wanted to, as long as I didn't draw too much attention to myself. The possibilities were endless. And watching those kids in the food court, I already knew exactly what I wanted to do first. I wanted to finish high school. I wanted to make some friends. I wanted a normal life for awhile, or at least as close to normal as I could get, being what I was.

Now the only question was how to make it happen. I would need paperwork...I felt sure I could break into my old school and steal my actual records from there. A few minor changes to the dates, and voila, I'd be a Junior again. I didn't need a driver's license...a lot of kids didn't have them yet even at age sixteen. I could find a way to fake having parents. And it was early September...I wouldn't have to start in the middle of a semester if I hurried.

Now the only question was where to go.

* * *

_Edward_

Forks, Washington.

_Home again, home again, jiggity jig._

Forks really did feel more like home than all of the other places we stayed through the years. We all loved it here...where the weather made it possible for us to lead almost normal lives, and where so much good hunting was easily accessible. When Carlisle announced a month ago that it was time to make a move, the vote to finally return to Forks had been unanimous.

Now here we were, my siblings and I, sitting in the Forks High School cafeteria, pretending to eat lunch like all the other students. It was my first time back in a high school in six years, since I had graduated in our last home in New York and was able to "age" up to 24. Now I was back as a Junior, age seventeen once again.

School had been in session for two weeks now, and already I felt like stabbing myself with a fork to escape the boredom. As if it would do any good.

_Edward_.

Alice. My favorite sister. I moved my head slightly to let her know I had heard her.

_How is Jasper?_

I reached into my brother's mind and frowned at what I heard there. He was suffering. We never should have let him go so long without hunting. Why couldn't we just accept that his resistance was never going to get stronger and act accordingly? Doing it this way was senseless and unkind and worst of all...dangerous.

Alice had seen my frown and immediately her concern for her mate went into overdrive.

"Come on, Jazz," she said, standing up. "Let's go get some fresh air."

Jasper looked at me, exasperated, knowing I had betrayed him. I shrugged guiltily. With a sigh he stood up and followed Alice out of the cafeteria.

"Guess we're in for a hunting trip tonight, am I right?" said Emmett, low.

"Looks that way," I answered him.

"Poor guy," my big-hearted bear of brother said cheerfully.

"Tonight?" cried my sister Rosalie, selfish as ever. "Not tonight, Emmett! You promised…"

Instantly both of their minds were filled with the amorous activities they had been planning for this evening. I grimaced and immediately shut the images out. Being the only single living in a house with three pairs of perfectly-matched lovers was never much fun, but some moments were much worse than others.

As I focused my mind away from Emmett and Rosalie, I was unfortunately forced to allow some of the other thoughts in the room to filter through.

_Oh my god, he is so hot!_

_I wonder if they were all adopted as young kids. I mean, that's just weird...siblings and couples and ewww!_

_...algebra, and then I promised mom I would pick Kate up after school I don't know how I'm going…_

_God, I wished I looked like that Rosalie girl. I didn't know real girls could actually look like that. Maybe I could bleach my hair...start that diet...oh who am I kidding…_

_If he hits me again, I swear, that's it. I'll break up with him for good this time…._

_I don't know what it is, but something about them is just creepy..._

_This is it. I'm really going to do it. I'm going to talk to him..._

Ugh. As usual when we started at a new school, much of the thoughts swirling around the room had to do with me and my siblings. The last thought had come from my latest and worst tormentor, Jessica Stanley. She was an obnoxious girl, confident to the point of foolishness, certain that if she could just capture my attention I'd be wrapped around her little finger. She was planning to approach me today in the parking lot after school.

Stupid girl. Couldn't she tell that getting my attention would be a very, very bad thing for her? I would have no trouble avoiding her this afternoon, but it annoyed me that I would have to bother. My siblings all attracted their own fair share of admirers, too, of course, but since I was the only single Cullen it seemed I always got the worst of it. Eventually Jessica, and all the other girls in the school, would figure out that I had zero interest in forming any romantic attachments, and they would give up. Until then I would just have to muddle through.

_OH MY GOD!_

Suddenly Alice's mental voice, which I was attuned to more than anyone else's, was shouting in my head even though she was standing outside with Jasper. I quickly focused in on her thoughts to find out what she had seen to make her so excited, but was immensely frustrated when I only caught a brief glimpse of long brown hair before she started to count backwards from 1000 in Russian. She was deliberately trying to hide something from me.

I growled.

"Fine, Alice," I said in a quiet voice, knowing she could hear me. "Be that way. You know I'll figure out whatever it is."

"Oh, I know you will," her voice came lilting back. "And dear brother, I cannot _wait_ for that moment!"

* * *

AN: Please review! Also, just wanted to acknowledge that lots of the stuff in the Edward's POV was stolen pretty directly from Midnight Sun, which I'm sure most of you were already well aware.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bella_

When I Googled "rainiest places in the United States" on the library computer the name of Forks, Washington immediately caught my eye out of all the names listed. It rang a bell of familiarity in my head, but I couldn't remember why. Something about my human past, I supposed. I might never remember. But after researching the town a little I decided it would make an ideal spot for my first attempt to reenter the world.

So here I was, standing outside the front office of Forks High School. I had arrived extra early this morning, mostly so that nobody would notice that I had not arrived in a car. I had run in from my tent, which I had set up far out into the dense forest that surrounded the small town. I told myself I would get an apartment as soon as I figured out how that could be done without proper identification. For now, the tent would have to suffice.

After all, it wasn't as though I was going to be inviting anybody over for a study session or anything. I reminded myself again and again that I couldn't allow myself to get too close to anyone. A close friend would be hard pressed to notice that I never ate, or that my skin was always cold. I had to keep myself at a distance.

Taking a deep, unnecessary breath, I pushed open the door in front of me and walked into the brightly lit and warm room beyond. A large, red-haired woman sitting behind the long counter that divided the room in half glanced up at me and smiled.

"Can I help you?"

"Hi," I answered, nervous. "I'm Isabella Swan, a new student. My mother called last week?"

"Oh, yes! Isabella. I'm Mrs. Cope. I have your schedule right here, and here's a map of the school. Here, let me point out where all your classes are…"

"Thank you," I said as she marked the best routes for me to take.

"My pleasure, dear. By the way, we've all been wondering. Are you by any chance related to Charlie Swan? He's the police chief here."

I started. Charlie had been my father's name. But he had died years ago! It had to be a coincidence…

"No, I don't think so," I said quickly.

Mrs. Cope sighed. "That's too bad. Now _there's_ a man that's been all alone for far too long."

She looked up as I heard the door open behind me.

"Hi, Mrs. Cope. Here's the doctor's note for my early dismissal yesterday," said a tiny girl with curly dark hair as she handed over a slip of paper.

"Thank you, dear. Isabella, this is Jessica Stanley. Jessica, this is Isabella Swan, she's just starting today. She's a Junior, too"

"Hi," I said, and tried for a small smile. "I prefer Bella, actually. Nice to meet you."

"You, too," Jessica said, eyeing me with great curiosity. "Welcome to Forks."

"Thanks."

"Would you mind showing Isa...sorry, I mean Bella...how to get to her first class?"

"Sure. Who've you got?" she asked, turning to me.

I pretended to need to look at my schedule again. Of course, I had easily memorized it at first glance (one of the advantages of my vampire nature), but I was trying very hard to appear as human-like as possible.

"Uh, Mr. Mason. English," I finally said.

"Building three," Jessica said. "Come on."

I followed her back outside, where a drizzle had started to fall. We walked back past the parking lot, and I saw that many of the students had started to arrive for the day. I could feel their stares and hear their whispers as they all noticed the new girl. I guess I should have expected that, coming to such a small town. Maybe I should have picked a large city, where I could have blended in with the crowd.

One of the whispers caught my attention.

"She looks just like the Cullens!"

I whipped my head up, alarm bells ringing. What did _that_ mean? It didn't take long for me to get my answer, and I froze in place as I saw them. Five vampires, all standing around a shiny silver Volvo, staring back at me. Four of them looked just as shocked as I felt. The fifth, a tiny girl with short, spiky black hair was wearing a huge grin and bouncing around on her toes excitedly.

Jessica, finally noticing that I was no longer beside her, walked back over to me and followed my gaze to see what I was staring at. I saw her smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh. Those are the Cullens. Aren't they beautiful? Especially Edward…"

"The Cullens?" I repeated dumbly, my brain in overdrive. This was a disaster!

"Yeah, they're new here, too. I'll tell you all about them later, but right now we've got to go or I'm going to be late."

"Okay," I answered faintly and followed. Jessica left me at the door to my classroom after making me promise to sit with her at lunch. I was flattered, but also not altogether sure I'd still be here by lunchtime. I went to the seat Mr. Mason pointed out to me and sank down in despair.

I had encroached on another coven's turf. And not just any coven...a coven of _five_ vampires! Not that they needed the numbers...that one male had been so huge I'm sure he could have ripped my head off with only his pinky finger if he was so inclined. I needed to leave. The only question was did I do it now, or finish out the day so I didn't draw too much attention? Should I attempt to talk to them, apologize for my mistake first?

I was furious with myself. Why hadn't I checked for this? I had been so excited that I had rushed in without thinking it completely through.

There was also a side of me that was dying of curiosity. What were they doing here? I had noticed they had the same golden-bronze eye shade that I had, and not the bright red eyes of the other vampires I had met. Could that possibly mean they only fed on animals, too? That had always been my theory for my odd-colored eyes but I couldn't be sure. Maybe some vampires just had gold eyes naturally...

The bell signaling the end of the first period came too quickly. I still hadn't decided what I was going to do. As I filed out the door behind the other students, I was startled to see the short spiky-haired vampire waiting for me outside the classroom. I barely had time to react before she had danced up to me, her hand stretched out.

"Hi!" she chirped. "I'm Alice."

"Hello," I said, shaking her hand tentatively. "I'm Bella."

"I know," she laughed. "Come on, I'll walk you to your next class."

"Thanks," and then, as we started to walk, I decided to confess everything. Alice seemed friendly enough, and it certainly couldn't hurt to apologize…

"Alice, look...I'm really sorry. I had no idea there was already a...group...of our kind here. I promise I'll leave. I didn't mean to encroach on anybody's territory…"

"Don't be silly! Of course you're not going to leave!" she said, still with a bright smile. "You and I are going to be great friends, you know."

I couldn't help but smile back as a spark of hope ignited in my chest.

"Are you sure? What about the rest of your...friends?" I was finding it difficult to find words that were safe to use in front of the humans surrounding us.

"Family. They're my family. And yes, I'm sure. I mean, you're a veggie like us, right?"

"A 'veggie'?"

She laughed again.

"Oh, that's our little inside joke. Vegetarians, you know...animals only. Right?"

"Oh," I said, bewildered and elated. "Yes, I guess I am a veggie, as you put it."

"Well, then...there's no problem. We'd all love to get to know you. Come sit with us at lunch and I'll introduce you to everyone!"

My heart sank with disappointment.

"I can't. I promised this other girl I would sit with her…"

"Oh, that's fine. You can just come to our house after school, then. That's probably better, anyway...that way you get to meet Carlisle and Esme, too!"

"Carlisle and Esme?" I echoed. "Who are they?"

"They're our parents, more or less. Come on, promise you'll come! I know Carlisle, especially, will want to meet you. It's so rare for us to find someone who lives the same way we do!"

"Well...if you're sure I'll be welcome…"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Alice exclaimed, bouncing up and down. Her energy was a little overwhelming. "Meet me in the parking lot after school, okay? You can ride with us since you don't have a car."

"How did you know I don't have a car?"

Alice just winked at me.

"We're going to have _so_ much to talk about! Here's your class. I'll see you later, okay?"

With that she danced on off down the hall, leaving me wondering how she knew which class to take me to, as I was sure I hadn't told her.

* * *

"Bella, Edward Cullen is staring at you!" Jessica Stanley hissed in my ear.

It was lunchtime and I was sitting with Jessica and some of her friends at a table across the cafeteria from where the Cullens were sitting. Unable to help myself, I snuck a glance over to the Cullen table. Indeed, one of the boys there was staring intensely at me. I quickly ducked my head. It was _him_.

When I had first seen them this morning, I had been too shocked and flustered to really notice exactly what they all looked like. So of course when they all filed into the room for lunch, I had watched them eagerly. First to enter was a stunningly gorgeous blond bombshell, who was toting the giant vampire behind her. He had curly dark hair and dimples, but he still scared me a bit. Next came Alice, and she was holding hands with a tall male with golden wavy hair. I noticed he looked tense, and it was such a strong contrast to Alice's exuberance it was almost funny. Alice spied me watching and waved an enthusiastic hello.

And then he walked in, and I forgot to breathe.

There are no words that could truly capture how beautiful he was. Unruly reddish-brown hair. A perfectly sculpted body. Eyes that pierced right through me as he immediately caught my gaze.

I had forced myself to look away, embarrassed to have been caught staring by this gorgeous creature. I deliberately avoided looking again, trying to focus on the introductions Jessica was now trying to make between me and our table-mates. It was incredibly difficult, and I felt like my non-existent heart was going to beat right out of my chest.

So when Jessica brought up Edward Cullen's name, I encouraged her to talk about the only thing I was really interested in.

"Which one is Edward?" I whispered to her, knowing perfectly well that all of the Cullens could hear me, and were probably listening in as Jessica had just practically shouted Edward's name.

"The one on the right. With the hair. I have been lusting over him since the first day of school. I wonder why he's looking at you?"

I shrugged.

"I'm sure it's just because I'm the new girl," I said, tearing the bagel in front of me to pieces. And then I couldn't help it: "Doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

Jessica sighed.

"No, at least not at this school. I'd be perfectly willing to step up, though, if you know what I mean."

The boy sitting across from us, who Jessica had introduced as Mike, snorted.

"Please. You know he's gay, right?"

A loud burst of noise came from across the room and I looked over to see all of the Cullens laughing, with the exception of Edward, who was glaring over at us. If looks could kill, Mike whats-his-face would have been dead on the floor that instant. I bit my lip to suppress a smile.

Jessica, who of course did not connect the Cullen's laughter with what Mike had just said, quickly argued with him.

"He is not! How do you know that?"

"It's obvious. All the girls here have been drooling over him since day one, and he hasn't given even one of them so much as a second glance. No teenage boy acts that way unless he's gay!"

Or unless he's a vampire, I couldn't help thinking. Still, I couldn't help the small bubble of happiness that was creeping up inside me at the news that not only was Edward unattached, he had no interest in any of the girls here. I didn't care to examine those emotions and what they might mean in depth right at the moment.

"You're an idiot, Mike. Just because a person happens to be a gentleman doesn't mean he's gay. That's so stupid."

"Whatever, Jess. Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, you know."

"What about the rest of them?" I asked Jessica quickly before a brawl could break out.

"Well, the huge one is Emmett Cullen, and his girlfriend-slash-sister there is Rosalie Hale. She's twins with Jasper, the other blonde, who is the boyfriend-slash-brother to Alice Cullen, the little spiky-haired one."

"Boyfriend-slash-brother?" I echoed, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, they're all adopted, and they're all together together, besides Edward. It's kinda perverted."

"Jess! They're not _actually_ related, you know," said one of the other girls at the table.

Jessica flipped her hair.

"Still, it's weird! All of them living together and stuff…"

I was starting to get uncomfortable, knowing the Cullens were still listening in, so I quickly changed the subject.

"So, is Mr. Varner really as terrible as I think he's going to be?"

* * *

Mike Newton insisted on walking me to my next class after lunch. When he figured out we both had Biology, he got so excited he reminded me of a Labrador retriever. I tried to keep up with his nervous chit-chat on the way, but my head was so full of _him_ I found it hard to concentrate.

Edward. His name was Edward. Such a nice, old-fashioned, _manly_ name.

Mike introduced me to the teacher, Mr. Banner, who handed me a book and told me to have a seat. He gestured to the only empty chair in the room, which just so happened to be right next to Edward Cullen. My breath caught again.

Edward smiled at me, a breathtaking crooked grin, and quickly moved his books over to his own side of the table.

Nervously I went and sat down beside him.

"Hello," he said, his voice like velvet. "I'm Edward. Which I guess you already know."

With immense effort, I unstuck my tongue from the roof of my mouth.

"And as you know, I'm Bella. Nice to meet you," I said, and smiled timidly.

"Likewise," he said with another lopsided smile, and then suddenly he grew very serious. His golden eyes pierced so solemnly into mine I was afraid. Was he going to tell me that, despite what Alice had said, I needed to leave? That I was not welcome here?

"You know I'm not really gay, right?"

For the first time in as long as I could remember, I was laughing.

* * *

AN: Please review! Edward's POV next chappie.


	4. Chapter 4

_Edward_

Her laugh was enchanting. Her scent was intoxicating. What was _happening_ to me?

I knew what Alice would say. She had been successful in keeping me out of her head yesterday, chanting different songs and poems in her head until the last bell rang, at which point she took Jasper and disappeared into the forest. They had stayed away all night, returning only just in time to change clothes before school.

I hadn't been too concerned. It was obviously something big, but if it was anything dangerous she would have told me and the rest of the family.

And nothing could have prepared me for _her,_ anyway.

Alice had been practically vibrating with excitement in the car on the way to school. We all harassed her, trying to get her secret out. Apparently she hadn't even told Jasper.

"You'll see! It's coming very soon now!"

"_What's_ coming, Alice?" Said Rosalie, frustrated.

"Sorry, not telling!" Alice sing-songed.

"Come on, Alice!" Emmett whined as we all climbed out of my Volvo in the school parking lot. "You're not playing fair. Tell us!"

"I don't have to tell you. I can show you. Look!"

We all turned in the direction she was staring. And there she was...the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Long, lustrous brown hair. A petite, womanly body. And beautiful, deep, topaz eyes. She was a vampire. A vegetarian vampire, like us. I couldn't believe it.

She was staring back at us, obviously as surprised to see us as we were to see her. Then she looked fearful. I longed to go and reassure her, but then suddenly she was walking away with the vile Jessica Stanley. I wanted her to come back. Or to chase after her. Or something.

"Wow," said Jasper, and I turned to see him looking at me. _Dude!_ He thought at me. _I've never felt you react to a girl like that before!_

If had been human, I would have been blushing.

"Awesome!" said Emmett cheerfully. "A newbie!"

"Her name is Isabella Swan. Bella," Alice informed us.

Bella. Beautiful. It suited her.

"That was your big surprise? _Really_, Alice? I don't see what the big deal is," said Rosalie.

"Oh, come on, Rose," said Emmett, slinging his arm over her shoulders as we all started to walk towards the school. "It's been forever since we've found another veggie. Carlisle's going to love it."

"Besides," said Alice. "She and I are going to be very close friends. I can't wait to meet her, personally."

"What was she thinking, Edward?" asked Jasper.

"I don't know," I said, thinking back. "I guess I forgot to listen, I was so surprised. I thought she looked scared, though."

"Me too," agreed Emmett.

"I'm going to go talk to her after first hour," declared Alice. "Before she has a chance to bolt. Everybody okay if I invite her to sit with us at lunch?"

We all murmured our consent, and I couldn't help but be excited. I was going to get to meet her, talk to her. I looked up to see Jasper grinning at me with a raised eyebrow. I looked away quickly. Stupid empath.

We all walked in silence for awhile, each deep in thought, wondering what this latest development would mean for our family. After Alice and I broke off from Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett and headed to our shared homeroom, Alice glanced at me.

_Edward, there's something else I need to tell you that I didn't want the others to know about just yet, although I'm sure Jasper's made a pretty good guess already._

"What is it?"

She stopped walking and looked me directly in the eyes.

_She's yours, Edward. Your mate. Finally._

I scoffed. "Alice, please. I don't even know her."

_But you will! Look!_

And then she showed me an image. A wonderful, impossible image. Bella all in white, walking down an aisle. Walking towards me. In the vision, we were both smiling hugely, obviously perfectly happy.

"See?" Alice said perkily, giving me wink as she led me into the classroom.

I trailed after her, lost inside my own head. Was it really possible? It couldn't be. I didn't deserve such happiness. But what if...no, better not hope. Alice's visions could and often did change. And I was used to being alone. I had figured I was always destined to remain that way. I had been resigned.

Still, though... I couldn't help the small spark of hope that had been lit in my heart. Bella was so beautiful. And our family did have a saying:

_Never bet against Alice_.

* * *

I spent the rest of the morning watching Bella through the thoughts of the students around her. I discovered that she was kind, and shy. She had already captured the hearts of half the male population of the school, and she was obviously completely unaware of that fact. She told the people around her that she was from Arizona, and that she had moved here with her mother. I wondered if that meant she was not alone...was the mother-figure real? An older female vampire who acted as mother to Bella much as Esme acted as mother to us? Or was it just a pretense?

Normally, I would have no trouble discovering the answer to these questions. Normally I would just read her mind and know the truth. But as the morning wore on, I became more and more convinced of an incredible fact:

I couldn't read Bella's mind.

This had never happened to me before. From the first moment I awoke to this cursed life, I had been able to read the thoughts of the people around me without any effort at all. But when I directed my mind at the place where Bella's thoughts should be, all I heard was silence. It was baffling and frustrating and intriguing all at once. The one time, the one person, whose thoughts I really wanted to know, and I was shut out.

I couldn't wait until lunch, when I would finally see her again. But as I walked into the room, I immediately saw that Bella was already there, and she was sitting with Jessica Stanley and her crowd of friends. She had been watching me and my siblings with curiosity, but when my eye caught hers she looked quickly away. I wondered if I had offended her with my obvious stare. If only I could know what she was thinking!

I quickly caught up to Alice and Jasper standing in the lunch line.

"I thought she was going to sit with us!" I hissed at Alice.

"Relax, Romeo," she grinned at me. "I did ask, but she said she had already promised to sit with those other people. So she's coming over after school instead."

"Really?" I said, and suddenly my mind was filled with images of Bella sitting in our living room, Bella chatting with Carlisle and Esme, Bella in _my _room…

"What else did she say?" I asked Alice as we made our way to our table.

"She was very sweet. She apologized for trespassing on our territory and offered to leave. Don't worry, I convinced her we were fine with her being here."

As we all sat down, I told my siblings about my inability to read Bella's mind.

"Do you think she's doing something on purpose to block you?" asked Rosalie.

I shook my head, frustrated. "I can't tell. There's nothing there at all. It's just blank."

"Maybe she's just an airhead," chortled Emmett, and I threw a french fry at him.

"It doesn't make sense," I went on. "Alice can see her in her visions. Jasper, what about you? Can you sense her emotions?"

"Yep," said Jasper, grinning at me.

"Well?" I said. "What is she feeling?" I was desperate to get a read on her. Anything.

"Sorry, bro. If I told you, that would be a violation of her privacy. No can do."

I could see in his mind that he was determined to keep Bella's emotions private. I sighed, and looked over at her again.

Unfortunately, Jessica Stanley caught me.

"Bella, Edward Cullen is staring at you!" we all heard her whisper in Bella's ear. I knew I should look away, but I couldn't resist the opportunity to gaze into the depths of her eyes again. Unfortunately, she only glanced my way briefly before ducking her head again. Much to my frustration, she let her long thick hair fall down like a curtain, hiding her face from my view.

"Which one is Edward?" she asked Jessica.

"The one on the right. With the hair. I have been lusting over him since the first day of school. I wonder why he's looking at _you_?"

I frowned at Jessica's unkind thoughts about Bella. She was jealous of the attention Bella was getting, and at the same time determined to keep her near so some of the attention might be deflected onto her by association. I felt a strong urge to run across the room and put myself between her and Bella.

"I'm sure it's just because I'm the new girl," said Bella. "Doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

My ears perked up at that. Why did she assume I had a girlfriend?

"No, at least not at this school," Jessica answered her. "I'd be perfectly willing to step up, though, if you know what I mean."

I rolled my eyes at Jessica's preposterous idea, and then in the next second I was enraged as Mike Newton spoke up.

"Please. You know he's gay, right?"

My siblings all burst into laughter.

_Woo Eddie! I love it when they say that about you. You should see your face!_

I ignored Emmett, focusing my hatred on Mike Newton, who I had never paid the slightest attention to previously, but who I now absolutely loathed. And not just because of the gay comment-it wasn't the first time I had heard that notion, nor would it be the last, I was sure. It had ceased to bother me a long time ago. I didn't want Bella to believe it, but it wasn't that big of a deal.

No, what truly bothered me was the vile thoughts Mike was having about Bella. He had already determined that he was going to have her, and he was imagining all sorts of lurid things about the two of them. He didn't like Bella's interest in me, and was determined to nip that in the bud.

I growled, low enough that I doubted even my siblings could hear me.

"What about the rest of them?" Bella asked a few minutes later, and we all listened as Jessica and the rest told Bella all the usual unsavory rumors about us, none of us too worried that she would actually believe any of it.

* * *

When Bella walked into Biology, I was elated, if a bit annoyed that she had been escorted there by Mike Newton. Now I might really have a chance to get to know her a bit better, since the only available seat was next to me. Her scent engulfed me as she sat down, and I swear my eyes almost rolled back in my head, she smelled so good. What was that? Freesia, maybe?

It took all my courage to introduce myself, and when she smiled at me I got shivers. When she laughed at my feeble joke about being gay, I was over the moon.

"Don't worry," she assured me. "I took everything they told me with a big grain of salt."

"Good. I'm glad they didn't scare you off," I told her.

"Oh, no. Although I have to admit, when I saw your brother Emmett this morning, I came very close to turning tail and running right then and there."

I laughed.

"Emmett's harmless, really," I told her. "Strong, yes, but a total teddy bear underneath all that muscle. Rosalie's the one who you need to look out for. She can get pretty crabby sometimes."

Understatement of the year.

"Thanks for the tip," she said and smiled.

Just then Mr. Banner started class, and we were forced to cease our conversation for the moment. The whole time Mr. Banner was speaking, I didn't hear a word he said. I just stared at Bella's graceful profile, trying to figure out what was going on inside that pretty head of hers.

When he released us to work on our assignments, I nudged the microscope over to Bella's side of the table.

"Ladies first?"

"Oh," she said, a little unsure, I thought. "Okay."

She looked into the lens for a few moments, and her brow wrinkled.

"I'm not sure," she told me. "Anaphase, maybe?"

I was surprised. For me and my siblings, this material was as basic as the abcs. Was it possible this was her first time covering it?

I looked into the microscope.

"Actually, it's metaphase," I told her, and immediately regretted it, as she ducked her head in embarrassment. I hadn't meant to make her feel bad!

"Want me to show you?" I asked her softly.

She nodded her head, so for the next five minutes I walked her through the different stages of mitosis. We were still the first ones in the class to complete the assignment. As quickly as she picked up the new information, it became obvious to me that she was very intelligent. She had just simply never covered the material before.

"How old are you?" I asked curiously.

"Sixteen," she said. "Almost seventeen."

"No, I mean, how _old_ are you?" I said. "How long since you were changed?"

"Oh. It will be two years next month."

I gaped at her, astonished.

"What?" she asked, nervous. She looked like she was afraid she had said something wrong.

"You're really only two years old?" I asked.

"Yes, why?"

"It's just...I've never seen a newborn with so much self-control," I told her. "How can you stand being here?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know. It just doesn't bother me that much. Why, how old are you?"

"Seventeen," I told her, teasing. She just lifted an eyebrow at me.

"Eighty-seven," I amended, and she nodded.

Suddenly Mike Newton invaded my mind.

_What! Why is he talking to _her_? All the girls in the school-he could have had any girl he wanted. Why did he have to pick _my_ Bella?_

I was furious. _His_ Bella? Bella didn't belong to anyone! And if she did it would be to...

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, obviously having heard me growl. Again that note of insecurity in her voice, as though she was expecting a sharp reprimand at any moment. I rushed to reassure her.

"It's nothing," I said, shooting a glare towards the back of the room where Mike was sitting. He caught my glance and withered, looking quickly away.

_Ugh, so creepy!_

"Mike Newton is just getting on my nerves," I told Bella.

"Why?" she asked, looking over her shoulder. "What's he doing?"

"It's not so much what he's doing as much as it is what he's _thinking_," I explained.

Bella whipped her head back around to face me, a shocked look on her face.

"Do you mean you can read his mind?"

I nodded, and she looked horrified.

"So you can read my mind? You've known exactly what I've been thinking this entire time?"

She was genuinely upset, so I quickly told her the truth.

"No. For some reason I can't get a read on you. I have no idea what you're thinking. Truly."

She seemed relieved, and now I was burning to know what it was she hadn't wanted me to hear.

"Does that happen often?" she asked.

"No. In fact, you're the first person I've ever met who I couldn't hear. It's driving me a little bit crazy," I confessed.

"Why do you think that is? Is there something wrong with me?"

I laughed incredulously.

"I tell you that I can read minds, and you think there's something wrong with _you_?"

She just shrugged, so I went on.

"I don't know why you're different. I was hoping _you_ would be able to tell _me_, in fact. I thought maybe you were deliberately blocking me."

Bella shook her head.

"No, I'm not doing anything consciously."

"Well," I said, "Maybe Carlisle will have an idea. We can ask him today after school. You are still coming, right?"

Bella hesitated, and for a moment I was truly scared. Was she going to run, after all?

"Edward…" she said slowly. My name sounded absolutely wonderful coming out of her mouth. "Will you be honest with me about something?"

"Of course."

"Is it truly...I mean...are you sure it's okay? The person who changed me warned me that...our kind...generally don't like others getting too close. And there's already so many of you...I just want to make sure I'm not pushing in where I'm not wanted."

I nearly laughed with relief.

"Bella," I said. "Look at me."

Reluctantly she raised her head to meet my gaze. My heart leaped into my throat at the vulnerability I saw in her eyes. What in the world had _happened_ to this girl?

"I promise you," I said, looking deep into her eyes. "You are wanted, Isabella Swan."

* * *

AN: So Edward's a smitten kitten already. Haha. As you all might have guessed at this point, I am a writer of major fluff so I hope that's what you're here for. I do plan to throw some drama in to keep things interesting, but a HEA is guaranteed in almost all of my stories.

Someone asked me a question and I thought you all might like to hear the answer so, no, I do not have any more chapters written yet. I'm posting these as I go (unbeta'd, btw, so please forgive the typos, etc.). I do, however, have the whole story plotted out-it's just a matter of getting it down on paper. So I can promise you the story will be finished, and it will not wander all over the place. I'm sorry, but I cannot commit to an updating schedule. I lead a busy life and I don't like making promises I might not be able to keep. That said, usually when I'm working on a story I'm enthusiastic about I will go out of my way to FIND time to write, so I doubt any of my updates will be too long in coming.

Thank you very, very much for all the kind reviews so far, and please keep them coming! (Reviews, I mean...they don't have to be kind, I guess.) ;)


	5. Chapter 5

_Bella_

After Biology Edward walked me to my last class of the day, gym. The entire way there, he bombarded me with seemingly inconsequential questions about my favorite music, movies, and books. He even wanted to know my favorite color. I tried very hard not to be too pleased by his interest. I told myself he was probably just being polite and trying to make conversation. He never asked me about anything truly important, like my human life or how I had been changed. I had all kinds of questions for him, but I still felt top shy to ask any of them.

Even though in my human years gym had been my most dreaded class of the day, this time I survived it with ease. I guess there were some benefits to being a vampire. In fact, Mike Newton was much more troublesome to me than the volleyball game was. He followed me around like a puppy dog, attempting to strike up a conversation. I felt a bit guilty for how little attention I was giving him; I was more than a bit rude. But I couldn't stop thinking about Edward and the rest of the Cullens. I was starting to get a bit nervous about going to their house. So far I had only met Alice and Edward, who had both been wonderful, but what about the rest of them? I had never been around so many other vampires before-_seven_ of them! Fear of the unknown had me almost wishing I had never agreed to go.

To my surprise, Edward was waiting for me when I came out of the locker room. I couldn't help smiling when I saw him, and he answered with his own grin. God, he was perfect.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes?"

He laughed at the uncertainty of my answer.

"Don't worry. Everybody's going to love you. It'll be fine, I promise."

His velvet voice calmed me a bit, and when we met Alice and Jasper at the car, I relaxed even further. Alice introduced me to Jasper, and he shook my hand with a grin. There was something very soothing about his presence.

"Where are Emmett and Rosalie?" Edward asked.

"They decided to run so we wouldn't all have to cram in," explained Alice.

Immediately, I felt guilty. Not five minutes in and already I was an inconvenience. I saw Jasper shoot me a puzzled look.

"Bella, you take shotgun," Alice ordered. "Jasper and I will sit in the back."

The trip to the Cullen's house was incredibly fast, as Edward drove like a maniac. Before I knew what had happened, we were driving down a twisting unpaved road through the middle of the forest on the outskirts of Forks. Suddenly, a huge white house surrounded by cedars appeared out of the gloom.

I'm not sure what I had been expecting, but it certainly wouldn't have been this. The house was stately and elegant. Beautiful and classic. I was charmed.

"You like it?" Edward asked from beside me, glancing at me anxiously as he pulled to a stop in the drive in front of the house.

"Of course I do," I said. "It's wonderful."

He grinned his crooked smile, already one of my favorites.

Jasper and Alice led us into the house, and as we all passed through the door I heard Jasper say in a normal voice, "Carlisle? Esme? We've brought a guest."

Almost immediately, two new figures were standing before us in the spacious front room. One was an extremely handsome blonde man with a kind smile, and standing next to him was a young woman with soft eyes.

"Carlisle, Esme, may I introduce Bella Swan, newest student at Forks High School?"

Alice introduced me with a giant grin and little hop of excitement. Carlisle and Esme both just stared at me for a moment, astonished. Then Esme seemed to remember herself, and moved towards me with her hand outstretched.

"It's so wonderful to meet you, Bella" she said, pressing my hand between both of her own.

"Thank you, Esme," I said, a bit overcome with the warmth she felt for a perfect stranger. "It's nice to be here."

"Bella," said the man, Carlisle. "You are very welcome here. I'm so glad you came."

I shook his hand and said, "Thank you for having me." Then, because I felt it my duty to try to reciprocate their kindness, "Your home is lovely."

"Thank you," said Esme, beaming. "I designed it myself."

"You did?" I asked, amazed.

"Oh, hey now! None of that! Everybody knows I'm Esme's favorite! Don't be trying to kiss up like that, you'll never be able to replace me in her heart." The booming voice came from the back of the house, but then the next moment I was engulfed in a bone-crushing hug. (Well, it would have been if my bones were crushable…)

"Hey, Bells! I'm Emmett. Nice to meet ya."

"Hi Emmett," I laughed breathlessly as he set me down, all my fear of him now completely gone.

The blonde standing just behind him rolled her eyes at her mate's antics, then held out her own hand.

"Rosalie," she said simply.

"Hi," I answered.

"Carlisle." Edward, who had been observing quietly until now, spoke up. "You'll never believe it, but Bella's not even two years old yet, but she went through school today with absolutely no trouble."

Everyone looked at me in amazement, and I found myself wishing for a handy black hole to disappear into.

"That's incredible," said Carlisle.

"Is it really that unusual?" I put my question to them all, and they all nodded their heads in response.

"Would you mind if I ask you some questions?" Carlisle asked me. Then, "Forgive me-I'm always curious when I discover these kind of anomalies in our species. The scientist in me, I suppose. You don't have to answer anything you don't want to."

"I don't mind," I assured him.

Edward took my hand and led me over to a grouping of couches and chairs arranged around a huge fireplace. This was the first time he had touched me, and where my skin met his, there was a strong tingling, almost burning, sensation. He let go as soon as I was seated, but then he sat down beside me on the small couch. The rest of the family came to sit, too, and I noticed how they were all paired off. How had Edward lived alone with them like this? Or perhaps he did have a mate, and she just wasn't here at the moment for some reason.

"Bella, do you mind telling us your story?" asked Carlisle.

"I don't mind, but I don't really know where to start," I said. "What do you want to know, exactly?"

"Why don't you just start at the beginning?" Edward said gently. "Where were you born?"

He was watching me with avid curiosity, and I realized he was interested in my past life after all-he just hadn't wanted to make me have to repeat the same story twice.

"Well," I began. "I don't really remember for sure where I was born. But I grew up in Arizona, with my mom…"

I went on to tell them the whole sorry story, trying to skim over the worst parts. When I told them about Phil, I could feel Edward tense up beside me. So I quickly moved on to Jonathan and William and everything since then. The only part I omitted was my decision to go to Volterra. They were pitying me enough as it was.

There was a moment of silence when I finished, then Edward spoke with an oddly broken voice.

"You've really never killed a human? Ever?"

"No," I said, shrugging. "I've been very lucky."

Why wasn't he looking at me? Was there something wrong with what I had said? Wasn't it a _good_ thing I had never killed anyone?

"It's not luck, Bella," said Jasper. "All of us here, except Carlisle, have slipped at one time or another. For you to have abstained from human blood, without help from anyone else...that either took an incredible amount of willpower, or some kind of inborn resistance to blood."

"I agree," said Carlisle. "I found this lifestyle in much the same way you did, Bella. But mine was an incredibly difficult struggle, and I had to fight off the bloodlust for many, many years before I learned to control it completely. Tell me...did you have an aversion to blood as a human?"

"I did," I said. "I couldn't stand the sight or smell of it. I always ended up fainting."

He nodded thoughtfully.

"That may have something to do with it."

"That's not everything, Carlisle," Rosalie spoke up for the first time. She looked towards Edward, who was still next to me, but hunched forward with his hands running through his already unruly hair. I couldn't see his face. "Go on, tell him, Edward," she said.

"I can't read her mind," Edward said with a disaffected tone, as if it hardly mattered.

"You're kidding!" said Esme, and he simply shook his head.

"How interesting," said Carlisle. "What about you, Alice? Jasper?"

"We don't have any problems," said Alice. "I saw her coming yesterday."

I must have looked confused, because Esme quickly explained.

"Jasper and Alice both have special talents like Edward, dear," she said. "Alice gets visions of the future, and Jasper is an empath. He can both sense and affect other people's emotions."

Ah. So that was why I felt so much calmer around Jasper. And how Alice knew where my class was…

"I wouldn't be surprised if your ability to block Edward is some kind of similar talent, Bella," said Carlisle. "Are you sure you're not _trying_ to block him?"

I shook my head.

"No, I wouldn't have the first idea how to even try."

"Hmm…" he said, and got lost in thought again.

Everyone sat in silence for a few moments, and I gathered my courage.

"Do you mind if I ask…" I stammered. "Could you...I mean, how did you all come together?"

For the next several hours, they told me their histories.

* * *

_Edward_

When Bella finally insisted she needed to go home, it was the wee early hours of the morning. Nobody wanted to her to leave. Just as I had known they would, everybody loved her. We all followed her to the door, and then watched as she disappeared into the dark woods. I told myself that she had lived on her own in the forest for two years...there was nothing out there that could hurt her. Still, though, I had to fight off an instinct to follow, to make sure she arrived home safely.

When she was gone, we all filed back into the house, then stood around looking at each other. I already knew what was coming, of course.

"Carlisle, I want her."

Esme, mother to us all, had already taken Bella under her wing. I turned to the dark window, staring out into nothingness, not sure I could face this future.

"She's wonderful," Esme went on. "Such a hard, lonely life, and yet she's still so sweet and innocent. And imagine the strength of character it's taken for her to survive, to come to our way of living all on her own..."

"She's an angel."

I registered the silence in the room behind me. When i turned to look, they were all staring back at me, and I realized I had spoken my thought aloud.

I sighed.

"Oh, Edward!" cried Esme, delighted.

"Son?" asked Carlisle, a smile on his face. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

"_She's his mate!_" Alice squealed, no longer able to able to contain herself. She was bouncing on her toes again.

"Alice, don't..." I tried to say, but the bomb had already exploded.

"Oh, _Edward_!" Esme.

"Haha! Eddie's finally gonna get some!" Emmett.

"Wait..._her_?" Rosalie.

"At last!" Carlisle.

Esme came to embrace me, and I couldn't bear to ruin her happiness. She had wanted this for me for so long. Had worried about me being alone for years. The truth would break her heart. Unfortunately, secrets are extremely hard to keep in this family.

"Edward, what's the matter?" asked Jasper. "You should be happy right now. You're not happy."

I pulled gently away from Esme and went back to stare out the window again. I tried to gather my strength.

"I can't be with Bella," I said, finally, the words choking me.

"Why ever in the world not?" cried Esme. "Bella's perfect for you, Edward...you just called her an angel..."

I turned back around to face them all.

"Yes, she's an angel. And I'm a monster. She's never even been _tempted_ to kill anyone, Esme. What is she going to say...what is she going to _think_ when I tell her about my past? She'll hate me!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Edward," said Jasper. "She didn't even flinch when I told we had all slipped in the past."

"That's different," I said.

"How so?" snapped Alice. She had already seen what I was planning and she was furious with me.

"For one thing, I didn't 'slip'. I dove in headfirst, with my eyes wide open. For another, it might be something she could forgive in a friend, but how could she forgive it in a mate? It's impossible."

"It's _not_ impossible," said Carlisle. "Why don't you talk to Bella? Tell her the truth and let her decide for herself?"

"Because." Here my voice broke again and I looked down in shame. "Because I couldn't bear to see the disappointment and abhorrence on her face when I told her. Because I'd rather have only her friendship than risk her hatred. I'm afraid."

"Dude, you're really overthinking this," said Emmett, as Esme came to embrace me again. "Bella's a cool chick, she's not going to hold it against you."

I shook my head and hid my face in Esme's neck.

"I can't risk it," I repeated.

"But it was so long ago.."

"Please...don't, Emmett."

"When are you leaving?" Alice asked, her voice a bit softer now.

"Leaving? Edward, no!" cried Esme.

"I'm sorry, Esme. I can't be here if she's here...it's too painful. And I want her to have all of you...she deserves you more than I do. Promise me you'll take her in. Promise me you'll give her the home and the family she's never had before."

"Of course we will," said Esme, and in their minds I could see that all but Rosalie agreed. I ignored her vicious thoughts-I didn't have the heart or mind to deal with her pettiness right now.

"Isn't there anything we can say to change your mind, Edward?" Carlisle asked sadly.

"No," I said simply.

"I must be honest with you, son. I think this is a mistake. I think you may very well come to regret this decision in the future." He paused, scrubbing his face and thinking. Finally he spoke again. "But for now, we will honor your wishes in this."

"Thank you, Carlisle," I said, relieved.

"Where will you go?" Esme asked.

"Denali, to start," I said. "I'm overdue for a visit there, anyway. After that, I don't know. But I'll come home periodically, I promise, Mom."

"You'd better," she said and hugged me even tighter.

By dawn, I had already crossed the Canadian border.

* * *

AN: Edward can be a real idiot.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

_Bella_

Leaving the Cullen's house to return to my cold lonely tent in the forest was not easy to do. I wanted to stay...wanted to let Esme keep mothering me, let Emmett keep teasing me, let Alice keep rearranging my hair into different styles. Most of all, I wanted to stay with Edward. Although he was not as friendly and open as he had been when we first spoke in Biology class, I still relished being in his presence. He didn't speak much, but he hovered near me the entire night. And when I left, he had given me a kiss on my cheek that I could still feel hours after I had gone.

I had to leave, though. I needed to think. Never before had I experienced anything like the Cullens. They had so much happiness...so much love for each other. It was in everything did and said. I had trouble believing it could be real. And I hated myself for the intense feelings of envy that threatened to overwhelm me at times. What Jasper must think of me I couldn't imagine.

Not that he was anything less than perfectly kind. They were all wonderful, and when I started to make noises about leaving, they all protested. I almost believed that they really wanted me to stay. But that couldn't really be, could it? Surely I was in danger of overstaying my welcome. After all, nobody had ever wanted me before. Nothing had changed. Why would these people, who had everything, want anything to do with me? I was a stranger to them, and pity could only do so much.

I considered leaving Forks and finding another place to start over. Associating with the Cullens was dangerous. What if I got attached? It would be far too easy to have my heart broken if I stayed.

And then I thought of Edward, and I knew I wouldn't, couldn't leave.

I remembered what William had told me about vampire mates. How strong the bond was, how when you experienced it it was obvious. Was it possible that Edward and I…?

No. No. I couldn't let myself hope. Hope led to nothing but disappointment and heartbreak. Hadn't my life taught me that, if nothing else? And I barely knew Edward. The whole idea was ridiculous.

Still...despite myself I found myself counting the seconds until I could see them all, especially Edward, again. I left for school at the first moment I could without being ridiculously early. When I got there Alice and Jasper were waiting for me in the parking lot.

"Good morning," I said with a smile when they greeted me. "Where are the others?"

"Emmett and Rosalie have already gone inside," said Alice. "And Edward…"

Why was she hesitating? Why was she looking to Jasper, as if for help? I looked at Jasper, too.

"Edward's gone, Bella," he said, and I felt a strong wave of calm emanating from him and into me. It was a good thing, too, because at that moment I also felt a wave of nausea come over me.

"What do you mean, 'gone'?" I asked.

"He's visiting some cousins of ours in Alaska."

"Cousins?"

"Yep," said Alice, seeming to return to her usual cheerfulness a bit. "There's another family living there that we keep close ties with. They're vegetarians like us, of course. We lived all together a long time ago, but such a large group drew too much attention. Edward was just overdue for a visit."

She threw her arm over my shoulder and we started walking towards the school buildings. Jasper trailed after.

"When will he be back?" I asked, almost afraid to know the answer. "_Will_ he be back?"

"Of course!" said Alice, a little too certainly. "We're not sure when, exactly, but he won't stay away for too long."

I knew she was lying.

"I thought you could see the future?"

She laughed.

"My power is limited. I can only see things once someone's made a decision. Since Edward hasn't decided when he'll return yet, I have no way of knowing. That's also why my visions aren't always accurate. If someone changes their mind about something, my vision will change too. Really, I only see future _possibilities_."

I wasn't going to be distracted by the technicalities of Alice's talent.

"Alice, tell me the truth. Did Edward leave because of me?"

"Why would you say such a thing?" Alice asked, refusing to meet my eyes.

"Because I thought he seemed upset about something last night. And because him leaving the very next day after I show up seems a little too coincidental to me."

"Bella, I promise you...you have done _nothing_ wrong, okay? In fact, one of the last things Edward did before he left was ask us to look after you and make sure you were taken care of."

"Did he really say that?"

"Yes. And I intend to keep that promise! You are going to sit with us at lunch today, and then after school we are going shopping!"

"Shopping? But Alice...I don't have any money," I protested.

"That's fine. I have plenty for both us."

"I don't know…"

The news of Edward's departure had left me despondent and unsure of everything.

"Just think about it. We'll have so much fun! And then we can go back to the house and show off all our purchases!"

Jasper chuckled.

"Might as well agree now, Bella," he said. "Alice has a funny way of always getting what she wants."

Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'll think about it, okay?" I said as we reached my classroom.

"That's all I ask! We'll see you at lunch, okay?"

"Bye, Bella," said Jasper.

"Bye," I said and went to sit down.

Poor Mr. Mason. For the second day in a row, I completely ignored anything he had to say. I had no room in my mind for Jane and her Mr. Rochester...I had my own Edward to worry about.

He was gone. He had left without even letting me know he was going, without even saying goodbye.

I knew now I had been kidding myself. I had allowed myself to hope. But obviously Edward felt nothing for me, if he could leave so casually. It had all been in my head. What a fool I had been!

Of course, that didn't explain why he had felt it necessary to leave. I hadn't done anything to offend him, had I? I thought back to the night before, trying to remember what had been said and when exactly it was that I had felt the change in him. The answer came swiftly-Edward had began acting oddly after I had told the family of my past. I remembered his questioning me about having never killed anybody, but that couldn't be the answer. That made no sense.

Then it dawned on me. Of course. My story had made Edward realize how very young and inexperienced I was. He, who had numerous degrees, who had traveled the world and lived many years in it, would never attach himself to anyone as ignorant and unsophisticated as me. The very idea was preposterous.

Had I made my attraction for him too obvious? Was that why he left, to avoid my unwanted advances? But I hadn't _made_ any advances...he had no way of knowing how I felt, not really.

Jasper! How could I have forgotten...he must have told Edward...and Edward had left, possibly he even meant it as a kindness to me...a way of gently showing me he did not return my feelings.

I had made him leave. Had forced him away from his family and his home. I couldn't let this stand. They were _his_ family, not mine. If I left he could come home. I _would_ leave. I would leave immediately. I would not repay the Cullen's kindness to me by driving their son and brother away.

I raised my hand and asked to go to the bathroom. I quickly fled the classroom, almost colliding with Alice, who was standing in the hallway waiting for me.

"And just where do you think you're going?" she asked me, her eyebrow raised.

"Alice…"

"Come on," she said, grabbing my elbow and dragging me out the nearest door so we wouldn't be heard.

"Bella, you can't leave."

"Why not?"

"Lots of reasons! Because you just got here! Because we all want you to stay! I swear to god, I am going to _kill_ Edward."

"This isn't his fault Alice, it's mine. If I go, he can come home and you can all go back to your normal lives…"

"Trust me, Bella. If you leave nothing will ever be normal for us ever again."

"I don't understand."

"I know...I just...I can't fully explain, okay? But please, please believe me when I say that nobody, _especially_ Edward, wants you to leave and go off on your own again. We want you to stay. We want you to be one of the family. Leaving us won't fix anything."

She was offering me everything I had never even thought to hope for. How could I say no? But...how could I say yes? Alice must have seen that I was wavering, because suddenly she got a twinkle in her eye, and her voice got suddenly much more forceful.

"Look, Bella. This is how it's going to be. You are going to be with us all the time. I'm going to take you shopping and teach you how to dress, Jasper is going to bore you to death with stories from his civil war days, Emmett is going to tease you mercilessly and beg you to wrestle with him, Rosalie will be mean to you until someone else is, too, and then she'll defend you with her last breath, Carlisle will be wise and dad-like, and Esme will love you and squeeze you and call you George."

I couldn't help laughing at the picture she painted, but it was incomplete.

"And Edward? What about him?"

Alice sighed.

"I don't know. We'll figure it out later. But just because he's being an ass doesn't mean you need to leave, okay? You're too good to give up without a fight."

I sighed. I knew I was going to give in. If I left, I would be alone again, which was an almost unbearable thought. If I stayed, at least I would have the Cullens, if not Edward. For the first time, I was starting to believe what Alice was telling me. I really _was_ wanted here.

I only wished I was wanted by _everyone_.

"Okay, Alice."

"Okay?"

"Okay, I'll stay."

"Yay!" she squealed, and engulfed me in a hug. When she finally released me, she said, "Well, better get back to class before Mason has a conniption fit. We'll see you at lunch, okay? Everything's going to be fine, Bella...I promise."

* * *

_Edward_

The inky black night stretched out above me, a million stars twinkling back at me. It was a truly beautiful sight, but all I could see was Bella's face.

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since I had come to Alaska, two weeks since I had last seen Bella. It felt like a lifetime. How could I miss someone so much when I barely knew her?

I was already seriously doubting the wisdom of my decision. If Bella was truly destined to be my mate, then wasn't it possible she was missing me as much as I was missing her? Did she feel the ache, the same emptiness inside, that I did?

Was I hurting her by being here?

Or was that just me, being selfish? Trying to find an excuse...any excuse...to go back home to her?

I really didn't know anymore.

_zzzzzz_

I sighed. My phone was vibrating in my pocket again. Reluctantly, I pulled it out.

"Hi Alice," I said without bothering to look at the screen.

"Well, don't get too excited. Wouldn't want you to strain yourself."

"Cut it out, Alice. How's Bella?"

"She's okay. She just went home again."

"What? Why isn't she staying at the house yet?"

"Believe me, we've been trying. She's a stubborn little thing. And Jasper says we need to be gentle with her and go slow, or we'll scare her off. He says she doesn't trust us completely yet, and we just have to give it time. It's driving Esme crazy."

"I can imagine. How's Rosalie treating her?"

"I think Emmett had a talk with her, so now mostly she's just ignoring Bella. What's up Rosalie's butt, anyway? You never did tell me."

"Mostly she's just angry at Bella for, as she sees it, breaking up the family. It's ridiculous. As if any of this is Bella's fault."

"No, it's pretty clearly _your_ fault, Edward."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Is Tanya behaving herself?"

I laughed.

"For the most part. You know Tanya."

"Yeah, I know. Listen, Edward...I know you're sick of hearing this, but you need to come home."

"Alice…"

"I know you've been thinking about it, and don't try to deny it. My visions have been changing like crazy."

"I have been thinking about it, but I don't know…"

"Edward, she needs you. She really does. And I think you're seriously underestimating her."

I sighed.

"Maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right. And there's something else...Bella's birthday is in three days, and I'm throwing her a party."

"A party? Really, Alice? I'm not sure that's the best idea. I don't think Bella relishes being the focus of attention."

"Don't worry, it's going to be very small and intimate. Just us, the Denali family, and most importantly, _you_. This will be the perfect excuse for you to come back, and we need to introduce her to the rest of the family, anyway."

"I'll think about it, okay?"

"What's to think about, Edward? I mean, really. Stop being stupid."

"Love you too, sis."

"So it's settled. The party is Friday at seven. Be here by then or face the wrath of Alice."

I laughed and felt a weight fall of my shoulders.

"Well, I wouldn't want to do that. Okay, Alice...you win. I'll be there."

"I know you will! Have a good night!"

I shut off my phone and looked back up at the stars, wearing a smile.

I was going home.

* * *

AN: So, that wasn't so bad, was it? Thank god for Alice. More drama to come, though, of course. :)

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

_Bella_

I stared into the mirror and took a deep breath. I had to admit, Alice was good. She really had made me look nice tonight. My hair fell in soft waves around my shoulders, held back from my face by jeweled barrettes. My makeup was subtle but effective, and the dress she had chosen for me was perfect. Elegant and classic, the blue silk clung to my curves in a modest yet appealing way, showing my skin off to perfection. Matching blue heels, which I had never been able to wear as a human, completed the look.

And lord, was I going to need the extra confidence boost tonight. Edward was here, waiting downstairs. With _Tanya_.

When Alice had told me that he, along with the rest of the Denali cousins, would be coming for the party, I had been ecstatic. Not even the prospect of meeting and trying to impress five new vampires could bring me down from the cloud I was floating on. I had no illusions about Edward feeling anything for me anymore, but that almost didn't matter. I just wanted to see him. Be near him. I didn't wish for anything more.

Leave it to Rosalie to bring me down.

I could understand why Rosalie didn't like me...after all, I had caused her brother to leave Forks, had broken up the family unit. She had never been openly affectionate or kind to me before Edward left, like the others, but she had been polite at least. When he left, she became almost openly hostile, making little snarky comments at any opportunity. Alice had assured me that it was just the way Rosalie was, and not to worry about it. After a few days, she started to simply ignore me most of the time, for which I was truly grateful.

So when she approached me after Alice had told me about the party, carrying a photo album and wearing a smile, I had been almost stupidly pleased. I should have known better.

"Bella," she said, "I thought you might like to see some pictures of our cousins, so you know who they are when they come."

"Thank you, Rosalie," I said, scooting over on the couch to make room for her. Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle had all gone out for a quick hunt, and Emmett was in the next room, yelling at the television as he watched some game or another. It was the first time I had been alone with her.

"So, let's see…" she said, flipping open to the first page. She pointed to a picture of three beautiful blonde women, standing in front of a snowbank with their arms around each other. From the poofy hair and shoulder pads, it was obvious the picture had been taken some time in the eighties. I smiled.

"This is Tanya, Kate, and Irina. They're sisters."

"They're beautiful."

Rosalie turned another page.

"This is Carmen and Eleazar, the other two members of the family. They're a couple, obviously."

It _was_ obvious. From the picture of the two of them, arms around each other, cheek to cheek, it was evident they were deeply in love.

The two of us continued to flip through the album page by page. There were dozens of pictures, all containing members of the Cullen or Denali families, in all sorts of permutations. I had to laugh at some of the old fashions and hairstyles they used to wear. Then Rosalie flipped another page, and I stopped laughing.

There, in the middle of the page, was a picture of Edward and Tanya together. Tanya was kissing Edward on the cheek, and Edward was smiling. I felt my stomach fall.

Rosalie laughed a high, affected laugh.

"Oh, those two," she said affectionately. "They've been dancing around each other for decades. Don't tell anybody, but I'm pretty sure that's why Edward's up there right now. I think they're finally getting somewhere, now that Tanya's decided she wants to settle down."

For a moment I couldn't speak. It felt like my chest was going to crack in two.

"That's nice," I finally choked out. "Rosalie, thank you for showing me this, but I've just remembered something I need to do at home. Will you tell the others?"

"Of course, Bella," Rosalie said kindly, and I had fled the house.

That night, sitting alone in my tent, I wished desperately that I could cry. If I could produce tears, maybe that would somehow ease the agonizing pain I was feeling. Instead all I could do was produce heaving dry sobs.

Edward was in love with somebody else. Of course he was. According to Rosalie, he had wanted this Tanya for years, and it was only her fear of commitment that had kept them apart for this long. Was the girl insane? If Edward had wanted me…

But he didn't, of course. He never had. Never would.

I wanted to run. Run far, far away and never look back. But I couldn't. Alice would see me and just drag me back. And I couldn't do that to Carlisle and Esme...they had shown me so much kindness…

I would stay for the party, at least, I decided. See Edward one last time. Then I would think of a way to convince the Cullens to let me go.

So here I was, in Alice and Jasper's room, preparing to go downstairs and face my heartache head on. I had decided that horrible night how I would behave. I would be polite, but distant. I must not give Edward any sign of my true feelings, or he would just leave again.

I smoothed my dress down, gave my hair one last flip, and walked out of the room to the top of the stairs. I could hear laughter and music down below, and I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself before I started down.

"Here she comes!" I heard Alice yell, and I felt a roomful of eyes suddenly on me.

"Happy Birthday!" they all chorused together.

I looked around at everybody, smiling.

There. There he was. Staring at me, his eyes black. I quickly looked away, wondering why he hadn't hunted before he came.

Alice danced up to me.

"Come meet everyone, Bella!"

She dragged me around the room, introducing me to all the members of the Denali family. They were all very kind and warm, just like the Cullens. Even Tanya was sweet, but I had trouble lifting my hand to shake hers when she offered it. I couldn't help it...I hated her. She could have been the most wonderful person on earth and I still would have hated her. I glanced at Jasper anxiously to see what he thought of my shameful emotions, but he didn't seem to be paying any attention to me at that moment, thank goodness.

Suddenly I was taken in a head lock from behind.

"You ready for the terrible twos, little Bella?"

I laughed.

"Emmett, let me go. If you make me flip you while I'm wearing this dress, Alice will have your head on a platter."

"Aw...I'm not scared of Alice."

His actions belied his words, though, because at just that moment Alice screeched from across the room, "Emmett! Get your hands off of her!" and Emmett released me instantly. We all laughed.

"Bella?"

His voice was quiet and smooth behind me. I turned reluctantly, not sure if I was ready for this yet. I refused to meet his eyes, finally settling my gaze on his perfectly shaped nose.

"Hello, Edward," I said cooly. "Welcome home."

"Thank you," he said. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you."

"It's really great to see you again. You seem like you've settled in well here."

"Yes, your family is wonderful. They've all made me feel very welcome."

"All of them?" he asked with a knowing smirk on his face, and I couldn't help the small smile that cropped up on my own.

"Well, you did try to warn me about Rosalie, didn't you?"

He laughed. I loved his laugh.

"I did. Just ignore her, okay? That's what I do. She'll come around eventually."

I felt the danger of talking to him any more, so I excused myself, determined to keep my distance. I was sure I was just fooling myself when I thought I felt his eyes following me.

* * *

_Edward_

I watched her go with my heart in my throat. She was so beautiful, she took my breath away. If only I could erase the last two weeks and start over with her again.

When she had first come down the stairs tonight, I had had to freeze my muscles to keep myself from running up to her and crushing her to me. To stop myself from picking her up in my arms and carrying her far, far away to where I could be alone with her. Her eyes had met mine briefly and then slipped quickly away.

Thank goodness for Jasper. He had sidled up to me, sending wave after wave of calm washing over me.

"Easy, Edward," he warned. "Slow and steady wins this race, brother."

It was good advice. It was obvious Bella was angry and hurt by the way I had left. She had refused to meet my eyes, and then she had walked away from me at the first possible moment, as though she couldn't stand to be in my presence. I tried not to be disheartened. Alice had warned me about this. It was going to take time. I would win my way into her heart, I was determined. No matter how long it took. And then I just prayed she could understand and forgive all of my mistakes, both past and present.

"So it's finally happened, huh?"

I turned to look at Tanya, who had come to stand beside me.

"What's happened?"

"You can't take your eyes off of her," she said, indicating Bella, who was now dancing with Carlisle across the room.

_The great Edward Cullen has fallen in love at last._

I froze. I didn't know what to say. After all, I couldn't very well deny it.

"Tanya, I'm sorry…"

She laughed.

"Don't be, Edward. I'm happy for you, really. I accepted a long time ago that you and I were never going to happen. I just like teasing you, is all."

I looked at her skeptically.

"Well, okay…" she conceded, rolling her eyes. "I guess I still hoped to catch you in a weak moment someday. But truly...Bella's very sweet. I'm glad you've found her, because you deserve to be happy, Edward."

"I don't know what to say," I confessed.

"You don't have to say anything," Tanya said. "Let's just dance, okay?"

I could hardly deny her this, even though all I really wanted to do was stand alone and watch Bella all night. So I took her hand and led her to the impromptu dance floor set up in the middle of the living room.

* * *

An hour later I approached Bella for the second time. She was chatting with Carmen and Eleazar when I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Bella?" I asked, nervous. "Could I talk to you for a second?"

She hesitated.

"All, right," she said, finally. _Victory_.

She excused herself from Carmen and Eleazar and followed me to the rarely used kitchen. I turned to face her.

"I wanted to give you your birthday present," I said, pulling a small wrapped package out of my pocket and holding it out to her.

Bella didn't take it. She looked at it warily, as though she was afraid it might jump up and bite her.

"I told Alice no presents," she said. "That was the deal. I would let her throw me a party as long as there were were no presents."

"I guess I didn't get the memo," I joked. Actually, I had. I had just chosen to ignore it. "Go on. Take it. Please, Bella."

She just stood there for what seemed like an eternity. Then, finally she took the package and opened it. To my delight, her eyes grew wide when she saw the sapphire bracelet I had decided to give her. To my horror, she immediately tried to hand it back to me.

"I can't accept this, Edward," she said. "It's too much."

I closed her hand around the bracelet and gently shoved it back towards her.

"I could easily afford it, Bella, but as it so happens I didn't spend a dime. Please accept it."

For the first time that evening, she finally met my eyes.

"What do you mean, you didn't spend a dime? Did you steal it?"

I laughed.

"Silly Bella. No, I didn't steal it. It belonged to my mother. My human mother, I mean."

Her eyes grew even wider.

"Edward, that makes it even more valuable. I can't accept this. You should...I can't..."

She tried to hand it back to me again.

"You can," I said, refusing to take it. "Please, Bella. I want you to have it."

She hesitated, looking down at the bracelet, tracing the blue stones with her finger. I felt sure she was about to give in.

"I'm sorry," she said, finally. "I thank you for the thought, Edward. Truly. But I won't accept this."

She set the bracelet down on the counter next to where we stood, and without another word she turned and left the room.

* * *

AN: So Bella does have a backbone. Who knew, right? How's Eddie going to dig his way out of this hole? Stay tuned to find out. Lots of action in the next chapter.

As always, please review!


	8. Chapter 8

_Bella_

Edward begged me to forgive him, and his breath wafted in my general direction. I melted.

"Okay, Edward. I forgive you. I love you!" I cried.

"Oh, darling!"

And he kissed me and we got married and had lots of creepy mutant babies and lived happily ever after. The End.

Just kidding! I couldn't resist...**Momo**, this was inspired by your review, which cracked my shit up. I have a weird sense of humor, okay?

Anyhoo...here's the actual chapter:

* * *

_Bella_

Edward was driving me crazy. One minute he's dancing cheek to cheek with Tanya, the next he's trying to give me a priceless family heirloom and looking at me like I'm an oasis in a desert. It made no sense. It angered me. I might have been young and inexperienced, but I wasn't _stupid_. Did he think he could just toy with my affections that way and I wouldn't notice or care? It hurt me to know that I couldn't trust him.

I was angry with myself, too-for wanting to keep that bracelet. For still wanting Edward, despite everything. For being happy when I found out he would be staying in Forks, while Tanya returned to Alaska. And mostly, for sticking around when I knew that I should go.

The truth was, I didn't _want_ to leave. I loved the Cullens, and I loved the life I was living with them. When I thought about going back to the lonely existence I had been living before I came to Forks, I quaked with fear and dread. I couldn't do it. I was too weak. Alice would never allow it, anyway. Anytime I started to seriously consider my options, she would see it in her visions and give me a good talking-to, or at the very least a stern glare. Once she even whacked me on the back of the head, snapping, "cut it out!"

So I stayed, and Edward stayed. And even though I kept my emotional distance, I couldn't avoid him entirely. It was a constant mix of pleasure and pain, being so close and yet so far from him. I stole any chance I had to observe him, when he was too distracted to notice me watching. Mostly that was when he was horsing around with Emmett and Jasper, wrestling or playing video games. And sometimes it was when he was having a quiet discussion with either Carlisle or Esme. I'm ashamed to admit I eavesdropped often. It was just too easy to listen in from the next room when you had a vampire's enhanced hearing capabilities, and I was starved for anything and everything Edward.

I grew to love the way he was so respectful and admiring of Carlisle-I realized that he hero-worshipped his father-figure, and I found it endearing. And then there was the way he was with Esme. Always so gentle, so polite. He let her mother him and shower him with affection in a way I was sure he would never allow anyone else to do. In return, Esme adored him. I had a sneaking suspicion, despite Emmett's claims to the contrary, that Edward was her favorite. Not that she would ever admit it, of course.

To me, he was always unfailingly polite and even friendly, no matter how many times I snubbed him. I had been a little afraid he would be angry with me after the bracelet incident, but he never said a word about it. True, we didn't speak much about anything at all, but that was my own doing. He would often try to begin a conversation with me, and I would reply politely and briefly, then cut it short. Biology was always an experiment in torture, because it was the one time during in the day when we were alone together without anyone else around to act as a buffer. To say it was awkward would be a major understatement.

I kept waiting for him to grow impatient with me, to grow angry at my many flirtations with rudeness. But he never did. I knew he was perfectly capable of those emotions...more than once I had observed him getting snippy with his siblings, even Alice, who anyone could see he loved dearly.

His worst adversary was Rosalie. in fact, he and Rosalie seemed to be constantly at each other's throats. So much so, that I forgot myself one day and spoke to him voluntarily.

"Edward, is it always this bad between you and Rosalie? It's like you hate each other or something."

He grinned ruefully at me.

"We don't hate each other, Bella. And no, it's not usually this bad," he said. "It's just that lately I've found her thoughts particularly irritating. I don't like the way she thinks about you. And I especially don't like the way she treats you."

I frowned. I had thought Rosalie's animosity towards me would lessen when Edward returned, but so far no such luck.

"Don't worry, Bella. None of it's your fault."

"I don't understand why she hates me so much."

"She doesn't hate you. She's jealous of you."

"You can't be serious."

"I'm perfectly serious. I can't say any more without being ungentlemanly, but trust me on this one."

I pondered this for a minute. Why in the world would Rosalie-perfect, gorgeous, Rosalie-be jealous of _me_?

"Also, it's not all to do with you, Bella," Edward went on. "Rosalie has been hiding something from me, mentally, lately. Usually she's really good at it, because ninety-nine percent of her thoughts are about herself or what she looks like. She's really very shallow. But every now and then I catch her blocking me by reciting poems or whatever. It's annoying. I get irritated and I snap. So don't worry, please. This is all just between me and Rosalie."

"Okay," I said doubtfully. After all, this couldn't really be just between the two of them when I was the one she was mad at, right?

Then I remembered that I really shouldn't be talking to Edward like this, and I forced myself to get up and leave the room.

* * *

Despite Alice's nagging, Emmett's teasing, and Esme's pleas, I still refused to move into the Cullen house on a permanent basis. Even Edward's sincere request that I take a room for my own went unheeded. It was a clear line in the sand that I could draw...a way to keep myself apart from the Cullens, to keep that last part of my heart protected. Until I had made peace with my relationship (or lack thereof) with Edward, and until Rosalie no longer hated me, I would keep a place of my own.

If I had wanted to, I could have rented an apartment. I had been with the Cullens for only a couple of weeks when Jasper had provided me with every sort of paperwork I could ever possibly need...a driver's license, birth certificate, social security card, and a passport.

I had looked at them in amazement. Not that I was an expert, but they looked so authentic! I realized now why Alice had been so insistent on taking my picture the week before.

"Where did you...how did you…?"

"I've got connections, darlin'," he had grinned at me. "That means you do, too, now."

"Thank you," I told him sincerely. "Really, thank you so much. I'll pay you back somehow. Now that I have an ID I can get a job…"

Everybody in the room except for Rosalie had laughed.

"Bella...don't get a job," Emmett had said. "Think about this. There's this little thing called the stock market. Alice can see the future. Put two and two together and realize: you don't need to pay anybody back for anything."

"But…"

"Seriously, Bella," chimed in Alice. "We have so much money we couldn't spend it all if we tried. It makes us happy to do this. Please let us, okay?"

"That reminds me," Carlisle said, standing up and thumbing through his wallet. He pulled out two cards and handed them to me.

Two credit cards, both in my own name. I immediately tried to give them back, but Carlisle hid his hands behind his back.

"Keep them," he said, walking backwards away from me. "You don't have to use them if you don't want to, but we'll all feel better knowing you have them in an emergency."

I sighed, knowing when I was defeated. I put them in my purse, secretly planning to cut them up at the first opportunity.

So I could have had an apartment, but so far I was still sticking with my tent. It just seemed pointless to do otherwise when I was at the Cullen's so much. I made a rule for myself that I would spend at least a few hours away from them every day, and the tent was perfectly adequate for that purpose. I didn't need anything else.

That was how I came to be running through the forest at three am on a Sunday morning, almost two months after my arrival in Forks. I was on my way to my little campsite, intending on spending a few hours there reading before heading back over to the Cullen's. Alice had predicted a storm for the next day, which meant that I would be treated to my first experience with vampire baseball. I was oddly excited about the idea.

It was a cold, brisk October night, and I was enjoying the feeling of the air on my skin as I ran. I was, as always, thinking about Edward. In fact, I was so deep in thought that I didn't even notice the wolves until I was already upon them.

* * *

_Edward_

I was up in my room, stretched out on my black leather couch, thinking about Bella.

Bella.

She was all I ever thought about anymore. How perfect she was. How beautiful she was. How could I gain her forgiveness for running away from her like the coward I was? How could I win her heart? And still, always lurking in the shadows of my mind...would she hate me when she knew what I had done all those years ago?

Every day I knew her I grew to love her more. She ignored me, but I watched her constantly. Even when we were separated at school, I was watching her through the eyes of others. I couldn't get enough. She was so selfless, and kind, and intelligent. I watched her suffer through countless encounters with the intolerable Mike Newton and hateful Jessica Stanley, and came away with nothing but admiration for her patience and fortitude.

I had also wanted to follow her when she insisted on taking these hours away from us every single day. Alice put a stop to it, though, saying that Bella had a right to her privacy and that if I violated it on these occasions I would be truly crossing into creepy stalker territory. I gave in, knowing she was right, but I made her promise to check Bella periodically while she was gone, just to make sure she was safe. Alice had rolled her eyes, but agreed to do as I asked.

This night I was being particularly pathetic, dreaming up possible scenarios for the next day. We were going to go play baseball, assuming the weather cooperated the way Alice said it would. Maybe Bella and I would end up on the same team. Maybe I would impress her with my speed and strength. Maybe we would win, and then it would be only natural to take her in my arms for a celebratory hug, and I would bury my face in her hair, and her scent would fill up my senses, and then she would look at me, and I would look at her, and I would lean in…

"EDWARD!"

Alice's scream jerked me back to reality. In a flash I was out the door and down the stairs, standing in front of Alice two seconds later. Jasper and the rest of the family arrived at the same time.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked urgently.

"It's Bella!" she cried. "I've lost her!"

"What do you mean, _you've lost her?_"

"She's disappeared! I can't see her future! It's like someone just shut off a light switch on her life!"

I had heard enough. I was already gone, running straight through the front door without taking the time to open it, leaving nothing but splinters and broken glass in my wake. I ran into the forest in the same direction I always watched Bella take, and quickly I was able to pick up her unique scent. I ran flat out, hoping against hope that I would get there in time.

As I ran I heard the sound of footsteps behind me, and I knew my family was following.

It seemed to take forever, but in reality it was probably less than three minutes later that I finally reached her. I took the scene in with horror as I ran closer: Bella, standing in a defensive crouch, facing a half-circle of five immense, snarling, bristling wolves. As I could see from both his position and his mind, the huge black wolf in the center was less than a second away from pouncing.

I didn't hesitate, throwing myself in front of Bella, my arms outstretched protectively.

"STOP!" I roared. "She's one of us!"

I had been in time to stop the black wolf, but the one to his right snarled and took a snap at me with his teeth. I jumped back, pushing Bella further behind me. I would not be the one to start any violence, but if they tried to hurt Bella I would defend her with my life.

"She's one of us," I repeated. "Look at her eyes. She's one of us!"

I heard the black one (Sam, maybe?) order the reddish-brown wolf who had gone after me (Jacob) to stand down. The slightly smaller wolf backed away, still growling but with his head bowed.

At that point my family finally reached us, arranging themselves in a defense line on either side of me, forming a protective wall between the wolves and Bella. I started to relax just a fraction.

"Okay, everybody just calm down," said Carlisle, holding out his hands. "Let's take a second, here. Nobody needs to get hurt. The treaty still stands."

I could hear the wolves debating among themselves, and then the large black one and the reddish-brown one faded back into the trees, while the other three remained, still snarling at us threateningly. I quickly explained to Carlisle and the rest of the family what was going on.

"Two of them are going to phase back so we can discuss the situation."

"Thank god," said Carlisle, low.

Two young men emerged from the trees where the wolves had disappeared only moments before. They both had russet-colored skin and short dark hair, and were wearing nothing but cut-off denim shorts.

"I'm Sam Uley," the taller one said. He gestured to the boy beside him and said, "this is Jacob Black."

"I'm Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family: Rosalie Hale, Emmett, Esme, Edward, and Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale, and Bella Swan."

I was taken aback by young Jacob's reaction to Bella's name.

_Bella Swan? It can't be. _Charlie's_ Bella? But that's impossible..._

He was distracted when Carlisle continued to speak.

"We weren't aware that there were still wolves on the Reservation. If we had, we would have made ourselves known earlier, to reestablish the treaty with your people. I apologize."

"There weren't any wolves on the Reservation until you bloodsuckers starting showing up," Jacob snarled. "It's your fault we're like this."

"Jacob!" Sam reprimanded him sharply. "That's not helping!"

"Again, I'm sorry...Jacob, was it? Jacob Black?" Carlisle asked.

Jacob nodded.

"Are you a descendant of Ephraim Black?"

"He was my great grandfather."

"I knew him a long time ago," said Carlisle. "He was a great man."

"Thank you," said Jacob, reluctantly.

Sam, the pack leader, broke into the conversation.

"Carlisle, we will honor the treaty our forefathers made with you. I don't want a fight any more than you do."

I liked this Sam. I could see that he meant what he said, despite the fact that the other wolves were all itching for a fight. They were just pups, really. But Sam seemed to have a cool and logical head on his shoulders, and he was determined to protect his pack.

"But there is a problem," he continued.

"Tell me, and hopefully we can find a peaceful resolution," said Carlisle calmly.

"When the treaty was originally made, there were only five of you. Now I see eight vampires standing in front of me. These three," he pointed to Jasper, Alice, and Bella, "are not under the protection of the treaty. How can I know they are to be trusted?"

"They are my family, and I give you my word that they pose no threat to your people. Jasper and Alice have been with us for over fifty years, living the same lifestyle we do."

"Can you prove that?"

"Yes. We have photos and other documents…"

"Very well. And what about the girl?"

"Bella is a member of our family as well. She is no threat to you or anyone else."

"If she's a member of your family, what is she doing living out here?" Jacob asked. I followed the trail of his thoughts and for the first time I noticed the small tent standing several yards away, almost hidden in the trees behind the wolves.

I growled and sent a glare at Alice. There was no way she hadn't known about this. How could she have let it go on? Bella had been living in a fucking _tent_ all this time?

Alice shot me a quick, nervous glance.

_Not now, Edward. Focus! We can discuss it later._

She was right. There were more important things to deal with right now, but I promised myself that she _would_ hear about this later.

Carlisle was starting to get nervous.

"Bella is still new to the family, and we're still working on the details of our living arrangements," he hedged.

"New to the family? Does that mean she's new to your lifestyle, as well?"

"She's never once killed a human."

And then Sam hit on the question I had really hoped to avoid.

"How old is she?"

Carlisle hesitated.

"She was turned two years ago," he admitted reluctantly.

All of the wolves started growling, and their hackles were raised. Sam started shaking his head.

"That's too young. You can't guarantee me that she's safe…"

"She is, though!" Carlisle started to protest, but I could read in their minds that it wasn't going to work. I needed to act fast or things were going to deteriorate quickly.

"She's my mate!" I interjected loudly, and I heard Bella gasp behind me.

My declaration gave everybody pause. The wolves understood the importance of what I said. They knew the vampire mate bond was similar in strength to their imprinting. If Bella was truly my mate, that was as good a guarantee as anything.

"He's lying," Jacob said.

"How so?" I challenged him.

"Again, let me point out the fact that she's living in a tent in the middle of a forest! If she was your mate, she would be living with _you_."

He had a point.

"I swear to you, she is my mate," I tried. "These details shouldn't matter."

"They do matter," said Sam. "But if there was some way you could prove it…"

I swallowed. I could see where this was headed.

"What kind proof would you accept?" I asked, resigned.

"If there was a legal bond between you. Like a marriage, for instance."

There it was. If I wanted to keep Bella safe from the wolves, I would need to convince her to marry me.

"Done," I said.

* * *

AN: So sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger like that, but this chapter was getting long enough as it was.

Also, I hate to say this, but I'm not going to be updating for a short while. In order to add as much to this story as fast as I have been doing, I've been sadly neglecting my adult responsibilities. My kids are running out of clean clothes. My house is a mess. And I'm seriously starting to fall behind in my classes. Sooo...give me a couple of days to catch up and I will get back to it. Believe me, I'm itching to write the next chapter, so this is probably harder on me than it is on you!

In the meantime, please leave me a review. Things to discuss: what do you predict will happen next? Am I starting to redeem Edward at all in your eyes? And what do you think I should make Rosalie's punishment be? Get creative! Ha Ha! See you all in a few days.


	9. Chapter 9

_Bella_

"Wait, what? No!" I exclaimed.

I couldn't believe my ears. I had been completely lost for much of the conversation between Carlisle and these two young wolf-men, or whatever they were, but I understood only too well what Edward was saying and doing now. No way was I going to let him do this to himself.

"Don't I get a say in this?" I continued. "What if I don't _want_ to get married?"

"So are you admitting you're not his mate, after all?" the one named Jacob asked.

I hesitated. I really didn't know the nuances of what we were dealing with here, and I needed to tread carefully. I couldn't risk putting the Cullens in any more danger than I already had. I looked at Edward, who was staring at me with pleading eyes.

"Bella, please," he said so low I didn't think any of the others would have heard him.

The combination of his eyes and voice dazzled me, and I had to look away and shake my head a little to clear it.

"I'm not admitting anything. But none of this makes sense to me," I said. "How would Edward and I getting married prove anything? Why does that make me less likely to go out and kill someone?"

"It would prove to us that you're really a member of the Cullen family, and fully committed to their way of life," said Sam. "Otherwise, how do we know you're not going to change your mind six months down the line and start killing the humans here? Our families and friends?"

"I wouldn't…"

"We can't know that. We don't know you. The Cullens have proven themselves, but you haven't. We need some kind of assurance."

"Do I have any other options?"

"You could leave."

"You would let me do that? Without coming after me?"

"What? Bella, no!" cried Edward.

I ignored him, and kept my eyes on Sam. He looked at Jacob, and and they seemed to reach some kind of silent agreement.

"Yes," said Sam, turning back to me.

"Hold on," Edward said, breaking in again. "We don't have to decide this now, do we? Can you give us some time to think about it?"

I didn't need to think about anything, but the looks both Alice and Edward were sending me warned me not to argue.

"That's fair," said Sam. "We'll give you two weeks."

"Thank you," said Carlisle. "Now, I suggest we each go our separate ways. We'll be in touch with you, Sam."

Sam nodded, and he and the rest of the wolves turned to go, until Jacob put his hand on Sam's arm to stop him.

"Wait," he announced. "I have a question for Bella."

Everybody stopped, looking on curiously. I wondered what in the world he could have to ask me now.

"Where were you born?" he asked. "As a human, I mean."

I was baffled. What did that have to do with anything? I looked around at the rest of the Cullens, and they all looked as puzzled as me, except for Edward, who was looking at Jacob in amazement.

"I don't remember where I was born," I told Jacob. "Why?"

"Do you remember your mother's name?"

"Yes, her name was Renee Swan. She died a few years ago."

"And your father's name...it was Charlie?"

"Yes," I said, shocked. "How did you know that? He died when I was just a baby. Probably before you were even born."

"I know that because Charlie Swan is my dad's best friend. He lives here in Forks."

I suddenly remembered how Forks had stood out to me when I searching for a new place to live. And how Mrs. Cope had asked me if I was related to the local police chief…

"That's impossible," I said. "I mean, it must be some other Charlie Swan. My father died years ago."

Jacob shook his head.

"No, it's him. Unless you think it's just a coincidence that the Charlie I know had a little girl who died at the same time you would have been a little baby. A little girl whose name was Bella. Whose mother was named Renee. Renee took Bella and disappeared when Bella was less than a year old, and then she phoned Charlie a year later and told him that you were dead, killed in a car accident."

I couldn't believe it. Was it possible? I knew it was absolutely something Renee would have been capable of doing. Had she lied to my father and me, telling us each that the other was dead so we wouldn't seek each other out?

I had family out there? A _real_ family? A home?

I looked at Edward. He nodded at me.

"He's telling the truth. Or at least, he believes he is."

I turned back to Jacob.

"He's _here_?" I whispered.

Jacob laughed.

"Sure. Actually, he's sleeping on my couch right at this very moment. He and my Dad had a few too many beers last night so he's there sleeping it off."

"I can't believe it," I said. Then, impulsively, "Will you take me to him?"

"When?"

"Now?"

He looked at me, appraising.

"Sure. Why not?" he said, and got an immediate reaction from his pack.

"Jacob, are you crazy?" said Sam. "She can't come on the Reservation!"

"Why not?" Jacob said. "As long as it's just her, and we're there. Nothing's going to happen if we're there guarding her."

"Hang on," said Edward. "No way are we letting Bella go alone. That's not going to happen."

"Not going to _let_ me?" I snapped. I was getting pretty sick of Edward speaking for me, trying to act all protective and possessive when he was _in love with another woman_. Besides, this Jacob seemed more or less harmless to me, once you got past that angry wolf-boy thing.

"No. I won't let you," Edward snapped back at me.

"Bella, no," Alice chimed in. "Something about these wolves blinds me. I won't be able to watch. We won't have any way to know you're safe."

"You can't see the wolves?" I asked, incredulous. "Then how did you know to come?"

"Because you disappeared! It was like you were just snuffed out of existence!"

I pondered this.

Meanwhile, Jacob and Sam were arguing, too.

"Think of Charlie, Sam. Think how miserable he's been all these years. Think how happy he'll be to find out she's alive. Well, sort of, anyway…"

Sam hesitated, then looked at me.

"Do I have your word you won't hurt Charlie or anyone else? And you'll stay with us the entire time?"

"Yes," I said confidently. "I would never do anything to harm my own father."

Sam still seemed very unsure.

"Look at her eyes, Sam," said Jacob. "She'll be fine. Besides, I get good vibes from her. For a vampire, anyway."

"You've got to be kidding me," said Sam, looking at Jacob like he had just grown another head. Jacob just shrugged. Finally Sam let out a gusty sigh and looked back at me.

"Okay. I'll allow it. But understand...if we even _think_ you're about to lose control, you will lose your head that instant."

"I understand."

"Bella, no," Edward said, and now he sounded like he was really angry. He grabbed my arm and pulled me a few feet away, to give us the illusion of privacy. "You're not going to do this. It's not safe."

"I'm not asking permission, Edward!"

"I don't care. I can't let you go. Not like this."

"What are you going to do? Physically restrain me? Put a guard on me twenty-four hours a day?"

"I'm considering it!"

"Why do you even care, anyway?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means go back to Denali, Edward. Go and be happy and let me try to move on with my life, all right?"

He looked at me like I had slapped him, but I was so angry I didn't care. I stepped away from him and back to Sam and Jacob.

"Let's go," I said.

"Bella, wait...please!" Edward again. He still hadn't given up, but Carlisle put his hand out to stop him.

"It's her decision, Edward. Let her go," he said calmly. "I trust Sam to keep the situation under control, and you two can discuss this and everything else when she gets back."

"Thank you, Carlisle," I said. I took a last look at each member of the Cullen family, letting my eyes come to rest on Edward at last.

"Goodbye," I whispered, then I tore my eyes away from his tortured gaze and turned my back on them all.

"This way," said Jacob, and we started to walk. Jacob and Sam flanked me on either side, and the three still in wolf-form trailed closely behind. "You don't mind going at a slower pace, do you? That way Sam and I don't have to phase back. We can still run, though. It's not that far."

"That's fine," I said, not really listening. I was fighting every instinct in my body that was trying to force me to turn around and run back to Edward. I could feel his eyes on my back as I disappeared into the forest with the wolves. _Don't look back_, I told myself.

"I can't wait to see the look on Charlie's face," Jacob was saying now. "He's going to be so happy. He deserves it, poor guy. But I guess we need to come up with some kind of cover-story, huh?"

"I guess so," I said, already knowing we wouldn't need one. I decided to distract him. "How did you know about me, anyway, Jacob? I mean, talking about being abandoned by your wife and your dead baby girl doesn't exactly sound like normal dinner-table conversation to me."

"Well, like I said, your dad and my dad are best friends. And Charlie gets a little talkative when he's had a few beers. I don't know how many times I've heard him go on and on about his beautiful baby girl, who'd be...you know, whatever age...by now. He was going to teach you to ride a bike. He was going to give your prom date a hard time. He was going to walk you down the aisle. Blah, blah, blah, beautiful Bella, blah, blah, blah. Charlie's not only a talkative drunk, he's a sappy one, too."

Hearing this description of my father made me wish once again that I could cry. Why had Renée done this to us? He sounded like he would have loved me...would have cared for me...my life could have been so different…

"Hope we don't give him a heart-attack," Sam said. "Springing his dead daughter on him all of a sudden like this."

"Nah," said Jacob dismissively. "Charlie's tough. He can take it."

The sun was just starting to creep over the horizon when I came to a stop. Sam and Jacob looked at me, surprised, and walked back to where I stood.

"What's wrong?" asked Jacob.

"I can't go meet my father," I said.

"What? Then what the hell are we doing?" asked Jacob, more surprised than angry.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I needed to get far enough away from the Cullens before I told you the truth."

"What truth?" asked Sam.

"I'm leaving Forks," I said. "And I need your help to do it. If one of you comes with me, at least part of the way, Alice won't be able to see me until it's too late. They won't be able to stop me."

"But what about Charlie?" asked Jacob.

I sighed.

"I would love to meet him, I really would. You have no idea. But let's be realistic. He won't know me. The last time he saw me I was a little brown-eyed, rosy-cheeked baby. Even if he believed that I am who I say I am, how am I supposed to explain my eyes, and my skin, they way they are now? Why I never seem to warm up, why I can't give him a hug, why I can't come live with him, why I never seem to age? It's not safe for him to know the truth."

"Okay, I get all that," said Sam. "But why do you want to leave the Cullens so much? They seemed to consider you part of the family."

"Some of them do, I guess. But it's complicated."

"And that Edward guy?" said Jacob. "Let me guess...not really your mate."

"No," I confessed the painful truth. "He was just saying that to protect me. He's actually in love with someone else."

"But he was going to marry you," said Jacob.

I shrugged.

"I don't know why he said that. Maybe he was just stalling for time."

"He seemed pretty convincing to me."

"Whatever," I said, eager to change the subject. "Anyway, will you help me? If nothing else, it gets one more vampire out of your territory, right?"

Jacob and Sam had another one of those silent little conversations. It reminded me of the way Alice and Edward would communicate sometimes. Thinking of them was too painful, though, so I pushed my thoughts elsewhere.

"I'll go with her," said Jacob finally. "This was all my idea to begin with, anyway."

"Are you sure?" asked Sam.

"Yeah. Just let my dad know, okay? I'm not sure how long I'll be gone. Where are we going, anyway?" he asked me.

"To the Seattle airport," I answered. "If you can just stay with me there until my flight leaves, I'd really appreciate it."

"Yeah, no problem. I guess I need to get my truck and a change of clothes. Bella, can you meet me on the 101, just north of the town limits, in about half an hour?"

"Yes."

"And Sam, can you stay with her for now to be her invisibility cloak until I can get there?"

"Sure."

"Okay, well, then...let's go."

* * *

Six hours later I was ready to board my flight. I had bought Jacob a ticket, too, to get him past security, so he was there to say goodbye. I had gotten surprisingly fond of him in a very short period of time, and it seemed he felt the same.

"You know," he said. "I have a feeling that in a different world you and I could have been friends."

"I agree," I said with a smile. "You're pretty decent, for a werewolf."

He laughed.

"And I guess you're not so bad, for a blood-sucking leech."

"Hey! That was harsh!"

"Okay, okay. Sorry. How about parasite?"

I raised an eyebrow.

He sighed dramatically.

"Okay, okay. Vampire. Happy?"

"Very. Thank you!"

"Well, anyway...they just did last call for your flight. Time to go."

"Yep. Thanks again, Jacob."

"Sure. It was nice meeting you. Come say hi if you're ever around here again. Call first, though, okay?"

I laughed.

"Will do. Have a good drive back. Hope that hunk of junk makes it."

"Hey! What did I tell you? Don't insult the truck. It's a classic!"

"Sure. Whatever you say."

"Have a nice flight, Bells."

"Bye, Jake."

I wanted to hug him, but I wasn't sure if that would be acceptable between a vampire and werewolf, so I settled for a small wave and a smile.

Then I turned to the gate and boarded my flight to Italy.

* * *

AN: Please review, you guys!


	10. Chapter 10

_Edward_

Almost six hours had gone by, and I was slowly going insane.

You wouldn't know it to look at me. I was sitting perfectly still, my head in my hands, in the same position I had been in for the last four hours. Alice was sitting on the couch across from me, her eyes far away as she searched for Bella. We were both as still as statues. Together we were waiting, watching. The rest of the family came in and out of the room, milling around us, their thoughts getting more and more anxious as the time slipped away.

Outside, thunder crashed. The storm that Alice had predicted was here.

Where could she _be_? What had happened to her? Surely she couldn't still be with her father...she would have at least sent some word, some message. She must know how worried we all were…

_"Why do you even care?"_

I cringed internally as I remembered her words. She had told me to go back to Denali. To be happy. I had no idea what the words meant. Didn't she realize there was no happiness without her? Did she truly believe I didn't care about her? I had thought she was angry with me for leaving, I never realized she thought I didn't care. How could she think that? I didn't understand.

All I knew was that I needed her back. I needed her to be here, safe in my arms. I swore to myself that the moment I saw her again I would take her aside and tell her everything. _Everything_.

If only fate would give me that chance…

"No!" Alice gasped, and at the same moment I saw what she was seeing, and my body went numb.

Bella on a plane. Bella walking through a dim corridor. Bella standing in front of a panel of three ancient vampires.

The Volturi.

I gaped at Alice, horrified. The worst...the very worst. Why? Why would she…

I couldn't take it. I couldn't take it. No.

The rest of the family had heard Alice's voice and came rushing into the room. Dimly, I saw Jasper from the corner of my eye as he cringed at the pain, the agony pulsing through me. I felt his attempts to soothe me, but I didn't want it.

_Bella_. No! Please, god, no.

"What is it, Alice?" Esme asked, frantic. "What did you see?"

"She's gone! Bella's gone!" Alice cried, her thoughts almost as tortured as mine. "She's gone to Italy, to the Volturi!"

"What?" Emmett gasped, as Jasper came to sit beside Alice, offering her what comfort he could.

"Alice, concentrate," said Carlisle urgently. "Can you see exactly why she's gone there? Are you sure it's what...are you sure she means to ask them…what is she saying to them?"

I watched carefully as Alice probed the future, but to no avail. The vision showed Bella standing there, like a prisoner before three judges, but then it faded out and became murky.

"I don't know. I don't know!" Alice said, looking at me. "What does it mean, Edward?"

I couldn't answer her. I had no idea, either, and couldn't have spoken even if I had.

_Oh, god_. Rosalie's thoughts broke through the rest. _She didn't. I never meant for this to happen…_

Suddenly my brain was flooded with images from her mind. A photo album. An old picture of me and Tanya. Rosalie's feelings of triumph and smugness. And Bella's face, Bella's eyes. So much pain.

I was no longer frozen.

The back wall of the house exploded as Rosalie flew through it. Shards of glass rained down on the wet grass as I followed after, landing on top of her and gripping my hands around her neck.

"WHY?" I shouted as I throttled her. "You bitch! Why would you do this? _Why_?"

Rosalie grabbed at my hands, trying to fight me off, but I was powerful in my rage.

"WHY?" I screamed in her face, and she flinched away from me.

All I could hear in her head was_ I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_, but I had no mercy in my heart. I wanted her dead for what she had done to my Bella. No amount of jealousy, no amount of anger or resentment could justify…

I felt hands on me, pulling me away, and I fought them off with all of my strength.

"BELLA DID NOTHING TO YOU! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME AFTER _ME_?"

"I'M SORRY!" Rosalie choked as Carlisle, Jasper, and Esme pried me off of her. They dragged me a few feet away as Emmett flew to Rosalie, helping her to her feet.

"I'm sorry!" she said again. "I never thought things would go this far…"

I just glared at her. I could feel waves of calm radiating off of Jasper, and, against my will, it was working. I felt the hands on me loosen as I stopped struggling to break free.

"Rosalie, what did you do?" asked Esme.

"I...I…" She at least had the grace to look ashamed as she tried to confess. "I told Bella…"

"She told Bella I was in love with Tanya," I finished for her spitefully. "She made Bella believe Tanya and I were together."

"Oh, Rosie," sighed Emmet.

"I didn't know!" Rosalie cried, defensive. "I had no idea she would do this! I thought she and Edward would work it out, eventually, if they truly were mates…"des

"But you didn't think we were, did you?" I snarled.

Rosalie just hung her head, all fight gone out of her. "I'm sorry," she said again.

"I don't understand," said Carlisle, his voice calm but stern. "Rosalie, why would you do such a thing?"

Rosalie looked more shamefaced than ever at his tone. She, like the rest of us, respected Carlisle above all others. To disappoint him was one of the worst feelings she could experience.

"It's hard to explain," she started, then she met my eyes. She and I were the only two people in the world who knew the whole truth. I knew she would rather die than admit she was jealous of Bella. Jealous that I had chosen Bella over her. Not that she had ever wanted me for herself, oh no. She just had to always be the most beautiful, most wanted woman in the room, and when I had found Bella attractive after I had never even glanced twice at Rosalie...

So petty. So shallow. I was sorely tempted to betray her secret.

"_Try_ to explain," said Esme, who sounded more angry than I had ever heard her before. "Because I need to understand, Rosalie. I need to understand why you would purposely hurt an innocent girl, who had never done anything to you. Who had already been hurt so many times before. Not to mention what this has done to Edward, your own _brother_!"

There was nothing but the sound of heavy breathing as Rosalie desperately tried to think of an explanation for her actions.

"Sorry to interrupt," said Alice, breaking the silence as she stepped quickly out through the broken window. "But we don't have time for this right now. Edward, if you're going to be able to catch the next flight to Italy you need to leave _now_. There's only one seat, so the rest of us will have to follow on a later flight. I've already booked your ticket."

She handed me a piece of paper with the flight information written down. I had an hour to get to Sea-Tac.

"Will I get there in time?" I asked her, forgetting all about Rosalie for the moment.

"I don't know," she said. "She's got a two hour head start on you, and her flight is more direct. I still can't see what happens once she gets there. But you've got to try."

Of course I did. And if I failed...well, then...I would want to go Volterra, anyway. I would follow Bella no matter where.

"Go, Edward," said Carlisle. "Stop her if you can. We'll follow as soon as possible."

With a kiss on the cheek for Esme and a nod to Carlisle, I was gone, sprinting my way through the rain, heading for Seattle.

* * *

_Bella_

As I stared out over the Atlantic Ocean, I thought about the Cullens. They would know by now where I was headed.

Were they angry? Worried? Rosalie was probably glad I was gone. Alice would miss me, I knew, but I hoped she would understand. Jasper, who had so often felt my pain, I _knew_ would understand. And Edward...what would Edward think? Relief, perhaps? Jasper must have told him my feelings for him hadn't faded...he would probably be glad not to have to feel guilty about me anymore.

In my bag there was a letter, already addressed and ready to mail as soon as I hit ground in Italy. It contained an apology and my gratitude to Carlisle and Esme, who were the only two parents I had ever really known.

I wished I could have stayed with them. I might _have_ stayed with them if the wolves hadn't presented me with such a perfect opportunity. I had loved being with the Cullens, but at the same time it had been so painful. Knowing that Edward and I would never be together. Being in his life but never really a part of it. I wouldn't have been able to stand it forever.

So when I got the chance, I ran.

At first I hadn't known where to run _to_. I knew, without a doubt, that I could not go back to the solitary existence I had known before. I would rather die than do that. So I considered finding another town like Forks, somewhere I could start over with my original plan. But that held no appeal, either. What I really wanted to do was find some dark hole to crawl up into and disappear.

The problem was, I didn't know if I would feel like this forever. I remembered what William had told me...about how he would never get over the pain of losing his mate. Would it be the same for me?

But then, Edward wasn't my mate, was he? I loved him, but he didn't feel the same for me. That meant we _couldn't_ be mates, right? If we were truly meant to be together, he would feel the same for me as I felt for him. That was what William had made me believe, anyway. He had said vampires were as capable as humans of mistakenly believing themselves in love. That must be what I was doing.

So did that mean that some day this ache in my heart would go away? That someday I would heal, go on to love somebody else?

I didn't know.

The idea of facing the years until it happened, _if_ it happened, daunted me. I didn't want to love anybody else but Edward. I just wanted him, and barring that, I wanted the pain to end as soon as possible. I wanted out of this miserable life.

So I had bought a ticket to Italy.

Now, halfway across the world and hours later, I still didn't know if I was doing the right thing. I was so lost, so confused. So miserable.

Maybe the answer would come to me when I reached Volterra. Maybe the Volturi could even help me-tell me what to do. I really didn't care anymore what happened to me. Maybe I would simply put my fate into their hands.

* * *

Finding the Volturi once I got there wasn't as hard as I had feared it might be. The scent of vampires was all over the small walled city of Volterra, and it was a simple matter of following the breadcrumbs, really. Thankfully I had arrived late at night so I was free to move about unimpeded. Before long I found myself standing in front of a receptionist desk in a rather posh lobby.

"May I help you?" the woman in front of me asked politely.

I hesitated, a little taken aback by the presence of a human.

"Yes. I'm here to see Aro, please," I said, using the name Carlisle had given me when he had told me about his time here so many years ago.

"May I have your name?"

"Isabella Swan. I'm a friend of Carlisle Cullen."

"Very well. Please wait here."

It was only a few minutes later that she returned, followed by a vampire who introduced himself to me with a handshake.

"My name is Demetri," he said. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Swan. If you will follow me, please, Aro has agreed to see you now."

"Thank you," I said, and followed as Demetri led me through a set of double doors beyond the receptionist desk.

"May I ask what your business with Aro is?" Demetri asked me as we walked down a long, very ornate, hallway.

"I suppose you could say I'm here to ask for advice," I said, and Demetri smiled.

"Well, you've come to the right place, then. Aro and his brothers are very wise. I take it this is your first time here? I don't remember seeing your lovely face before."

I raised my eyebrow at that, and Demetri just grinned at me. I couldn't help smiling back. This place was not nearly as foreboding as William and Carlisle's descriptions of it had made me believe.

"No, I've never been here before," I answered. "I was only ever changed two years ago."

"Really? How intriguing. And you are an associate of Carlisle Cullen? Aro's ears certainly perked up when he heard that. He wouldn't have seen you otherwise."

"Yes, Carlisle is very dear to me."

"Your mate, perhaps?"

I was surprised. Was Demetri _flirting_ with me?

"No, not my mate. More of a father, really."

"Ah, I am glad to hear it."

He _was_ flirting. I wasn't sure how to feel about that. Demetri was handsome enough, I supposed. He was tall, with dark Italian skin and shoulder-length black hair. But he also had those awful red eyes.

And he wasn't Edward.

In any case, Volterra certainly was turning out nothing like I had expected.

Demetri finally stopped in front of another set of double doors. I followed him through into a huge circular room, more beautiful than any I had ever seen before. The walls and ceilings were covered with elaborate marble sculptures and gilt frescoes. There were windows placed all around the high walls, and I imagined the room was even more beautiful when lit by daylight, and not hidden in the shadows created by the torches now circling the room.

In the center of the otherwise empty room stood three chairs-thrones, really-and in each of the thrones sat an ancient vampire. The one in the middle rose to greet me with incredible grace.

"Come in, come in, my young friend," he said, his voice as soft as a whisper. "How nice it is to meet you, Isabella. I am Aro. Please come in and tell us how we can help you."

I stared. Aro's skin was translucently white and delicate, and stood out in sharp contrast to his long, inky-black hair. His eyes were red like the others, but clouded with a milky glaze. Every part of him spoke to his great age and experience. Here was power like I had never met with before.

"I've come to ask for your advice," I said, not really sure how to begin my story. Aro must have seen my confusion, because he smiled gently.

"Perhaps...it would be easier for me to understand this way," he said, holding out his hand. I had no idea what he meant by that, but I reminded myself that I was here to put my trust in him and his brothers. I placed my hand in his. A few moments passed as I waited for something to happen.

Then Aro gasped.

* * *

AN: Wow, some of you were _not_ happy with me after the last chapter! I hope this one was a little better, if you're still here with me. Anyway, keep letting me know what you think. Fun stuff coming up!


	11. Chapter 11

_Bella_

"How are you doing that?" Aro asked me. His voice was suspicious and alarmed.

"I'm sorry?" I said. "Doing what?"

"Blocking me. How are you blocking me?"

"Oh," I said.

His words had immediately reminded me of Edward, and how I was the only person whose mind he couldn't read. I realized something similar must be going on here.

"I'm sorry," I told Aro. "I'm not doing anything on purpose, but I guess sometimes people's powers don't work on me. It's happened before. I'm not sure why or how."

Aro's eyes grew wide, and he turned to look at his brothers, who had both sat up a little straighter in their seats at my revelation.

"How fascinating! I wonder...Demetri," he addressed the vampire who was standing guard at the doors behind me. "Please go and and tell Jane that I request her presence here. I wish to conduct a little experiment."

"Yes, Master," Demetri said and immediately left the room.

"Now, my dear. I've just realized I've been most remiss in my manners. I have not introduced you to my brothers! There on the left is Marcus, and on the right is Caius."

I nodded to the two other vampires, and they both tipped their heads in the slightest acknowledgment of me. Aro went on speaking as he returned to his seat between them.

"While we wait for Demetri and Jane, why don't you go ahead and tell us your story. I suppose we'll just have to do it the old-fashioned way!" he tittered, and a chill went down my spine.

I spoke quickly, telling them my situation while keeping it as brief as possible.

"So you see," I said. "I don't know what to do. I don't want to live, but I also don't think I have the courage to die. And perhaps I shouldn't die...perhaps there's a chance I could be happy again someday. I don't know. That's why I'm here. I've come here to ask you to decide my fate for me."

The period of silence that followed my statement was long. Then Caius leaned forward and spoke for the first time.

"You would do that? You would willingly place your life into our hands?"

"Yes. I no longer care what happens to me."

Aro stood again and came to stand in front of me. He took my hands in his.

"My poor, dear Isabella," he said mournfully. "How sorry I am for all you have suffered. It is plain for all to see that your pain is genuine."

He dropped my hands and paced a few steps away with his head bowed, seemingly deep in thought. Then he turned around to face me again.

"However," he said. "If you will swear to put your faith and trust in me, put your life in my hands, I believe we do have a solution to your problem."

I waited patiently for his verdict, but after a few moments of silence I realized I was missing something. I looked at him, puzzled.

"Do you swear?" he prompted me.

Oh.

"Yes, I swear," I said.

Aro assumed a very satisfied look.

At just that moment, the doors to the room opened behind me. I turned to see Demetri, accompanied by a small female vampire. She looked angelic, like a beautiful child. With demonic red eyes.

"Ah, Jane! Thank you for coming so promptly."

"Of course, Master," she said.

She walked up to Aro and he embraced her like a father, giving her a kiss on each cheek. Then they both turned to look at me.

"Jane, I would like to introduce you to our new young friend, Isabella. Isabella, this is Jane, one of my most trusted family members."

"Hello," I said.

Jane merely nodded at me, her eyes cool.

"Jane, dear, I wonder if you could use your powers on Isabella for me. Just for a moment, mind, and nothing too strong. She's not being punished, I merely wish to see what happens."

"Yes, Master."

Aro's words filled me with apprehension. What was this Jane going to do to me that would normally be considered punishment? I waited anxiously, meeting Jane's intense stare with puzzlement.

I kept waiting for her to begin, but nothing happened.

"Impossible!" Jane exclaimed suddenly, startling me. She was obviously enraged, but Aro was clapping his hands with delight.

"Wonderful, wonderful! Jane, dear, do not be put out. She confounds us all. What a find!"

Jane did not look as though she agreed, but she kept silent.

"Thank you, Jane," said Aro. "You may go now."

Jane swept from the room, sending me one last baleful glance as she went.

"Now, Isabella, as I was telling you before Jane came in, I believe we can help you."

"How?" I asked.

"Well, to start with the difficult news, I'm afraid I must tell you that I agree with your assessment that this Edward you speak of, cannot possibly be your true mate. I know it's hard to accept, but if he does not return your feelings, there is nothing to be done."

I hung my head. I had known this all along, but to hear it confirmed by one who _must_ know was devastating.

"Take comfort, dear one! In a way this is good news! It means that your heart will heal, and someday you will find the one who is your true mate and you will be happy. And in the meantime, I can offer you something else that you have been searching for your entire life."

I looked up at him, curious as to his meaning.

"A home, Isabella," he said, answering my unasked question. "I want you to join our family here in Volterra."

I was stunned. I had never expected this.

"But why?" I sputtered.

"Let me answer your question with one of my own. How much do you know about what it is we do here?"

"I know that you are the enforcers of vampire law. You pronounce judgments, make sure our world remains hidden from the humans."

"Yes. Rather dangerous work at times, wouldn't you agree?"

I had never given it much thought, but I supposed that it was true. I nodded.

"See, I believe you have a very rare and special talent, Isabella. One that, if properly developed and strengthened, could be used to defend not only the Volturi guard, but also those innocents who it is our duty to protect."

"I don't understand."

"You're what we call a shield. You see, normally, when I take a person's hand, I am able to hear all of their thoughts, both past and present. But with you, I hear nothing but silence. And Jane...Jane is capable of bringing a person to their knees in pain with a mere glance, but she was powerless with you. Something about you, Isabella...your shield...protects you from those powers that would normally invade the mind."

I pondered what he was saying. But it still didn't make sense.

"But how would that help you? How could I protect other people?"

"We've seen it with other powers. I believe, with proper training and practice, you will be able to expand the reach of your shield to include the other people around you."

I considered what he was saying. If he was right...if I really could use my power to protect innocent people, wasn't that something worth living for? And as Aro said...I would have a home. A place to belong. But…

"Aro," I said timidly. "Would I have to...would it be a requirement for me to feed the same as the rest of you do? Because I don't think I would be able…"

Aro laughed.

"No, no, of course not. You can keep any diet you like, it makes no difference to us. Carlisle lived with us for decades and he was perfectly able to retain his unusual habits. I see no reason it shouldn't be the same for you."

I let out a sigh, relieved.

"You know," Aro went on conversationally. "I am surprised to find how pleased I am to hear of Carlisle's success. I had always believed his lifestyle would eventually cause him to weaken, and that he would give in. I am glad to find out I was wrong."

He laughed again.

"But don't get any ideas in your head about converting the rest of us! I once went on a hunt with Carlisle, purely out of curiosity. I don't know how you stand it, living on that disgusting animal blood."

"I've never tasted anything different," I said.

"Ah, well then...perhaps we will be the ones to convert _you_!" Caius said, and this time all three of them laughed. "Just wait until the next Feast Day, and then we'll get you singing a different tune!"

His words made me uneasy, but I supposed it would take time to show them that I was as committed to living the vegetarian lifestyle as Carlisle had been.

"Demetri," called Aro, and the tall vampire stepped forward once again. "Will you please do the honors of showing our newest family member around the castle?"

"It would be my pleasure, Master," said Demetri, and he smiled at me.

"Oh, and make sure Gianna knows when she wakes," continued Aro. "She'll need to have a room prepared for Isabella."

"Yes, Master."

Aro turned back to me and took me into his embrace.

"Welcome to our family, Isabella. I do so hope you'll be able to find happiness here."

"Thank you, Aro," I said, returning his hug awkwardly.

Demetri held out his arm, indicating the doors.

"Shall we?"

I nodded, and started to walk out. But then a new thought occurred to me and I stopped.

"Aro?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"What if I can't learn to expand my shield like you said? What if it only ever protects me personally?"

Something flickered almost imperceptibly across his face, but then he smiled gently at me.

"It will be of no matter, Isabella. You are a part of the family, now."

His words were the ones I had wanted to hear, so why didn't they offer me any comfort? Why did I get a strong feeling that he was lying?

Troubled, I turned back to Demetri. He led me out through the double doors and into the long hallway I had walked down upon first arriving here. At that very moment, the door at the other end opened, and I saw the same human girl who had first greeted me step through.

"Demetri!" she cried as she ran towards us, obviously relieved to see him. "Thank god. I need your help. There's another one here! I told him Aro was busy, but he's very insistent. I didn't know what to do. He says he's Carlisle Cullen's son."

"Edward?"

I spoke without thinking. Of course it wasn't Edward. But then I heard his voice.

"Bella?"

Then the doors at the other end of the hallway crashed open, and there he stood.

"Bella!"

* * *

_Edward_

She was there. She was alive! I started to move, and the next moment she was in my arms. I crushed her to me, sobbing with relief.

"Bella, oh Bella! I thought you were dead! Oh, my love," I cried, burying my face in her hair and trying to pull her even closer to me.

"Edward?" she whispered, her arms slowly coming up to wrap around me. "Is it really you?"

"Yes, my darling. It's me. I'm here, and I love you. I love you so much!"

"You love me?"

I pulled just far enough away to take her face in my hands. I would not waste another second. I looked firmly into her eyes.

"Yes, Bella. I love you. Rosalie lied to you. She _lied_. Do you understand? I have never loved Tanya and I never will. There has never been _anything_ between us other than friendship. I have never loved anybody but _you_, and I will love you until the very last moment of my existence on this earth!"

"Oh, Edward!"

Whatever she was going to say next was lost as I crashed my lips to hers, finally claiming her as my own. My heart soared as she eagerly kissed me back, clinging to me as if for dear life. Her sweet lips caressed my own, and our breaths, our very souls, blended together and became one. With that kiss I finally knew for certain that she loved me as surely as I loved her. This moment made up for everything.

When she finally pulled away, I didn't let her go far. I peppered her nose, her cheeks, and her eyelids with kisses. I knew I could never get enough.

"Edward, I'm so sorry…"

"No, my love. None of this was your fault."

"But it is. It _is_ my fault…"

"Ahem," a deep voice interrupted her.

I looked up and realized for the first time that we had an audience. Besides the human receptionist, there were four other vampires there, watching us with reactions ranging from furious to amused.

"You must be Edward," said one of the vampires, an ancient. "Please allow me to introduce myself: I am Aro, and these are my brothers, Marcus and Caius. And this is Demetri, a member of our guard."

I nodded at each of them in turn, a little taken aback at the glare Demetri was sending my way. I focused on his thoughts and realized he was angry because he had had designs on Bella, and my arrival had ruined all his plans. I clutched her closer to me and growled at him, low.

"Perhaps it would be best if we moved this discussion elsewhere," said Aro, indicating the doors behind him. "Demetri, if you would wait out here and see that we are not disturbed…"

"Yes, Master."

"Thank you," I said. "But I don't think that will really be necessary. As you can see, Bella no longer has any need of your services. I'm just going to take her home now, and we will trespass on your hospitality no further."

Aro sighed and looked on me with pity.

"Oh, Edward, if only it were that simple."

* * *

AN: What do we think? Happy? Yes? They're not completely out of the woods yet, but at least they're finally together, right? Please take a second and leave me a review to let me know your thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12

_Bella_

Even as we followed Aro and his brothers back into the throne room to what was almost certain to be an unfortunate fate, I couldn't help the lightness that had entered my heart. Edward was here, and loved me. Really _loved_ me. There were so many things to be angry or sad or anxious about in this moment, but none of them could overcome the power of knowing _that_.

Edward kept his arm around me as we walked into the ornate room. The surroundings seemed to have an effect on him at all. He stood confident and erect, even as Demetri closed the doors behind us with a thud that rang with finality.

"You see, Edward," Aro began as if there had been no interruption. "I'm afraid Bella has agreed to become a member of the Volturi guard. Therefore, she cannot come home with you. This is her home now."

"But that was before I knew the truth!" I protested. "Surely you don't expect me to…"

"Keep your word?" Aro interrupted me. "Yes, my dear, I'm afraid I do."

"If Bella agreed to stay here," Edward said, "it was only under false pretenses."

"That's not our fault," Caius came in. "Why should we lose a valuable asset to our guard simply because she was too foolish to check her facts before she came here?"

My heart sank. Every word he spoke was the truth. I _was_ a fool. And I might still lose Edward because of it.

"Releasing her from her promise would be the honorable thing to do, and you know it, Aro," Edward said. "I thought this was the place where laws were upheld, not broken."

"We are breaking no laws."

"The spirit of the law, you are."

"I simply disagree, my friend. Isabella swore an oath. I believe most people would consider the 'honorable' thing would be for her to keep it."

Even I, without Edward's mind-reading capabilities, could see that Aro had no intention of budging from his position.

"So I'm to be a prisoner here?" I asked.

"I'm sorry you see it that way, my dear Isabella. I had thought you were quite happy to stay here with us. After all, we have never hurt you as the Cullens have."

"The Cullens never hurt me, only Rosalie. And it was my own fault that I fell for it…"

Edward hissed at my words.

"Be that as it may, I believe the issue is settled. Isabella, you will remain here in Volterra. Edward, I'm afraid I must ask you to leave us now."

I felt the panic start to rise, but although Aro was obviously finished with the discussion, Edward wasn't.

"I'm not leaving," he said firmly.

"Excuse me?" said Aro, even though we all knew perfectly well that he had heard.

"I'm not leaving," Edward repeated. "If Bella has to stay here then I'm staying, too. I'll join your guard as well."

"Edward, no!" I cried. He must not be punished for my stupidity!

"Shhh," he said, low, pulling me even closer to his side and kissing the top of my head. "I'm never going to leave you again, Bella," he whispered. "I can't. Please don't ask it of me."

I buried my face into his chest. I didn't know how to feel. One on hand I was elated, thrilled that he would stay beside me. On the other, I was devastated by guilt.

"That's very sweet," Caius smirked. "But what makes you think we'll _let_ you stay?"

"Because I would be a very 'valuable asset,' as you put it."

"What can you do?" asked Aro.

"I can read your mind. And no, this isn't a trick."

"We already have a mind reader," Caius said with scorn, but Aro quickly silenced him with a gesture of his hand.

"May I see?" he asked, holding out his hand.

Edward hesitated, and I knew he was thinking of the rest of the Cullens. Letting Aro touch him would tell Aro everything there was to know about our family, and that couldn't possibly be a good thing. But what else could we do?

Edward must have reached the same conclusion as me, because he reluctantly met Aro's hand with his own. The two of them stood locked together for what seemed like ages, then Aro laughed his creepy, girlish laugh.

"Marvelous," he said, releasing Edward at last. "Yes, Yes. Certainly you may stay, and welcome."

I saw that Caius looked displeased, but didn't voice his objection. Aro was the one in charge here.

Edward put his arm back around me and said, "thank you," with his teeth gritted.

Aro stood there, beaming at us as if he was a proud father surveying his two favorite children. I wondered if it was his immense age, or just his own nature, that drove him to madness.

"I do so love a happy ending," he sighed. Then, in a louder voice, "Demetri?"

The doors behind us opened.

"Yes, Master?"

"Please show Isabella and Edward to the guest quarters. More permanent lodgings can be arranged for them later."

Demetri nodded his assent, and Aro turned back to us.

"Now, if you will excuse us, the sun will be up shortly and we have other important business to attend to."

Thus dismissed, Edward and I turned and followed Demetri out of the room. He led us silently through a maze of hallways and doors until we finally reached a small but comfortable bedroom. Edward and I entered, and Demetri slammed the door behind us without a word. I looked after him, surprised. He had seemed so friendly, before.

"Don't worry," Edward said behind me. I turned, surprised to see him wearing a grin. "He's just angry because because he wanted you for himself. He absolutely _hates_ me."

I looked back at the door. Huh.

Then Edward was taking me back into his arms with a soft chuckle, and I forgot all about Demetri.

"You know, Bella," he said, rubbing his nose affectionately against mine. "You don't see yourself very clearly. You have no idea how completely beautiful you are, do you? Of course Demetri wanted you."

"Well, I don't want him," I said. "I only want _you_."

Edward answered with a kiss that I felt all the way down to my toes.

After, when we were still breathing heavily, I finally remembered where we were.

"Oh, Edward," I said sadly. "I'm so sorry for everything. This is all my fault."

"Shhh," he said. "Don't be ridiculous. If it's anybody's fault, it's mine. If I had never been such a coward...if I had never left you in the first place, you never would have had any reason to believe Rosalie's lies. And honestly, Bella. I know we're in a horrible place right now, but at this moment I couldn't care less. Just being here with you like this is heaven."

I smiled.

"I feel the same way."

Edward kissed my forehead.

"Come here," he said, and suddenly I was lifted into his arms. He carried me over to the bed and laid me down carefully before climbing in after me. We snuggled down together, my head on his chest, his arms wrapped firmly around me. Together, we watched out the window as the sun came up.

"Edward," I began hesitantly a few minutes later. "Why did you leave in the beginning, if it wasn't to go to Tanya?"

I felt him sigh.

"I was afraid."

"What were you afraid of?"

"A couple of things. My feelings for you were so intense, almost from the first moment I set eyes on you. It was overwhelming. I had never experienced anything like it before, and I didn't know how to handle it. I'm so sorry."

I kissed his hand, which was clutching mine and resting on his chest.

"What else?"

He hesitated, and I looked up at him. He swallowed.

"There's something you don't know about me, Bella. Something in my past. I was afraid to tell you. I was afraid you would hate me when you knew. I'm still afraid."

"Edward, I could never hate you."

"Maybe not. You're too kind and good to hate anybody, aren't you? But you might _detest_ me, all the same."

"I doubt it," I said, wishing I could erase the look of pain on his face. I racked my brain, trying to think of what could be so bad that it would damage my love for him, and I came up blank.

"Why don't you just tell me, Edward, and get it over with. It can't be as bad as you think."

"It's worse," he said wryly. He turned his head back to the window, as if it was easier for him not to look at me as he spoke. To help him, I laid my head back down.

"A long time ago," he began. "A few years after Carlisle changed me, I rebelled. I left him and Esme and went out on my own. I was tired of always fighting my bloodlust, and I resented Carlisle for curbing my appetite. I hunted people, Bella. I used my talent to ferret out the human monsters: the murderers, the rapists, the child molesters and wife beaters...and I killed them. I thought choosing humans who deserved to die would keep my conscience quiet, but I was wrong. I returned to Carlisle and Esme after only a few years, and they forgave me and welcomed me back with open arms. It was far more than I deserved."

There was silence as I waited for him to continue. Then I realized he was finished, and tense, waiting for my response.

"Wait," I said, sitting up part way to look at him. "That's it?"

He looked at me in disbelief.

"Isn't it enough?"

"To make me hate you? Far from it! Edward, from the way you spoke I was expecting something far worse."

"Bella, I'm a _murderer_. I deliberately killed people."

"Only bad people."

"That doesn't make it okay."

"No, it doesn't, and I'm glad you stopped. But really, Edward. Have you ever considered how many lives you probably _saved_?"

"That's not why I did it, though. I really just wanted to satisfy my craving for human blood. It was totally selfish."

"It's understandable."

"How could you possibly understand? You, who've never even been tempted to kill a human? You're an angel, Bella, and I'm a monster."

"Stop that," I said, placing my finger over his mouth. "Just because blood doesn't appeal to me as strongly as it does to most vampires doesn't make me morally superior, or anything. It certainly doesn't make me an angel! It's just pure dumb luck that I happened to be born this way, I didn't do anything to deserve it. If anything, it means _you're_ superior to _me_. Resisting is easy for me, but you have to struggle. That makes it more admirable when you succeed."

Edward just looked at me, and I saw amazement and pure relief mixed in his eyes.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" he whispered. "I was so sure you would be repulsed by me after you knew."

"Never," I said. "I could never hate you, no matter what, Edward. I love you."

He gasped.

"What?" I asked.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"That's the first time you've said that," he told me.

"It is?" I asked, surprised. I had thought it so many times in my head I found it amazing I had never spoken the words out loud. "You already knew it, though, didn't you?"

"I did. But it's still nice to hear."

"I love you," I said, and kissed his cheek. "I love you," I repeated, and kissed his other cheek. "I love you."

That time, Edward moved first, leaning up to capture my lips with his own. He rolled us over so that he hovered over me, and for a long time we were lost to the world.

* * *

_Edward_

A few minutes...or hours, or days...later, I pulled away from her, breathing hard.

"We need to stop," I said. "Before I lose control and go too far."

"I wouldn't mind," she said and smiled shyly. I grinned back. I couldn't remember ever feeling so happy, despite our surroundings.

"As tempting as that is," I told her, cradling her face in my hand. "We should wait. We have all the time in the world, and you deserve so much better than this place."

She nodded her assent, and I rolled back over onto my back, pulling her with me. We cuddled like that for a while, content to just be together. I felt as light as a feather. I had told Bella everything, and she had forgiven me. She still loved me, undeserving as I was. I hadn't known such happiness was possible.

"Edward?" Bella's voice broke the silence.

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering…"

"What is it?" I prompted her, curious as to what could make her hesitate like this.

"Well, what Rosalie told me about you and Tanya. There's really _nothing_ true about it?"

It was my turn to hesitate. _No more secrets_, I told myself.

"Bella, I have never, not once, had romantic feelings for Tanya. And that picture you saw in the album? That is the only kiss Tanya and I have ever shared."

"But...?"

Already Bella knew me so well.

"I'm reluctant to tell you this, Bella, but it might come out later, and that would be worse, and might lead to more misunderstandings. I don't want there to be any secrets between us. And please don't let this worry you, but...well...Tanya has, in the past, made it clear that she would have been open to pursuing a...physical relationship with me."

Bella gasped, and I rushed to reassure her.

"Bella, please. Don't be upset. I swear, I was never even tempted. Never. Not once."

"But she's so beautiful…"

"You are far more beautiful to me. She doesn't even compare."

Bella snorted, and I had to laugh.

"I told you before, Bella. You don't see yourself clearly. Are you aware that half of the boys at Forks High are madly in love with you?"

"Oh, please."

"It's true. Mike Newton, in particular, has only narrowly escaped death several times for the thoughts he was having about you."

"Mike, schmike," she said. "He's not even in the same class as you! But Tanya…"

"Is very pretty and very nice and I have absolutely zero interest in her. Bella, you are my _mate_. I have been waiting for you for almost a century. There has never been anybody else."

"Not even when you were human? You didn't 'court' anybody?"

"No. I was too busy thinking about being a war hero to have much time for romance. None of the girls I knew held any interest for me. Bella, the first time I kissed you was the first time I kissed _anybody_."

Bella's eyes were wide.

"How is that possible?" she said. "I mean, have you _seen_ you?"

I laughed.

"I didn't say I hadn't had any offers. Just that I was never tempted to accept any of them. Like I said, I was waiting for you."

Bella finally seemed reassured, snuggling back into me. But now she had gotten my curiosity piqued.

"What about you?" I whispered, almost afraid to know the answer.

"What about me?"

"When you were human...did you...was there ever anybody…"

"Oh. No. I never had time for any of that...it was all I could do survive each day. A boyfriend was the last thing I needed."

"So you've never…"

"No. That kiss was my first kiss, too, Edward."

I let out a breath I hadn't even been aware I was holding.

"Good. That's good," I said.

Bella giggled.

We stayed like that for the rest of the day, sometimes talking, sometimes not. And kissing. There was a lot of kissing.

As we talked, we were able to clear up some other past misunderstandings.

"I'm sorry about the bracelet, Edward. You must have been so hurt."

"I was, a little," I confessed. "But I knew you were angry with me for leaving, and it was my own fault. The bracelet's still yours, by the way."

"I was never angry with you for leaving, you know," Bella said. "I thought it meant you didn't want me, so it hurt, but I wasn't _angry_ about it."

"But you were always so distant and cool with me…"

"Because of Tanya. I couldn't understand why, if you were in love with her, you were in Forks with me, always treating me with so much kindness and patience. I thought you were toying with my affections. And with the bracelet..you had just been dancing with Tanya not an hour before that. That _did_ make me mad, I have to say."

"I'm so sorry," I said.

"Don't be. You didn't do anything wrong. And if Rosalie hadn't told me that lie, I would have accepted both the bracelet and your attentions gratefully."

I growled at the mention of Rosalie's name. I didn't think I could ever forgive her for what she had done. In fact, I reflected, perhaps it was best that for now I was trapped here in Italy. Emmett would probably be pretty put out with me if I killed his mate.

"Let's not talk about Rosalie right now," I muttered, trying to rein in my anger. Now was not the time.

We lapsed back into silence, and more time passed. After all the stress and anxiety I had been feeling since the moment she walked away with the wolves back in Forks, to just lie here with her in my arms like this was bliss. We did still have problems, though, and with the part of my mind that wasn't preoccupied with enjoying Bella's presence, I tried to think of a solution.

Making a run for it was not an option. Even if we managed to somehow get out of Volterra undetected, Demetri would find us. I had seen in his mind his extraordinary skills as a tracker...he would be able to find me anywhere I went. He couldn't find Bella, but since I was determined to never be parted from her again that didn't do us much good.

No, if we wanted to leave Volterra we would have to do it with Aro's permission.

Maybe we could put up a passive form of resistance. Bella could purposely have trouble learning to expand her shield. I could mistranslate people's thoughts, or omit pertinent information that Aro would want. Maybe if we were of no real use to him, he would let us go.

Or, he might just have us killed.

There was still Carlisle, I remembered. Aro did still seem to regard him with some respect, and maybe Carlisle could leverage that somehow.

I hadn't been in contact with my family since I had left Forks, and I had no idea where they were now. Carlisle had said they would follow me as soon as they could, but I hoped Alice would have the sense to keep herself and Jasper away. When Aro had touched my hand, and had seen their abilities through my mind, he had been almost giddy with excitement. The last thing I wanted was for Aro to have more talented Cullens to add to his collection.

About an hour after the sun had finally sunk back down under the horizon, there was a knock at our door. Bella and I both sat up as Demetri came in.

"You're wanted back in the throne room," he said. I read his thoughts and felt my hopes rise. I smiled at Bella.

"We have visitors," I told her.

* * *

AN: Ah, luff the fluff.

Please review!


End file.
